Mi amado hermanito
by Shimizublack
Summary: Kyoya Hibari un joven de 21 años, que vive en un pueblo lleno de cosas extrañas, desde investigadores hasta la muerte rodeandolos, Tsunayoshi Sawada, hijo del mejor amigo del padre de Kyoya viaja por ser el hijo adoptivo de los Hibari, por un accidente de sus padres. ¿Un amorio entre hermanos? ¿Sawada llega para ser secuestrado por la belleza de Namimori?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi amado hermanito.**

**I Telón {La felicidad de una familia}**

No se podía definir como estaba envuelta la casa en esos mismos momentos, el alcohol estaba en perfumando el ambiente, los suspiros de los hombres se escuchaban en toda la casa, los gemidos alborotados de las mujeres se hacía presente, el sexo era la prioridad en la fiesta. La música no paraba de sonar, el Dj había abandonado la tarima, para encontrarse con una de las tantas putas del lugar, las mujeres trataban de seducir a los hombres, los hombres con cualquiera que encontraran comenzaban con su ritual de sexo, orgia, tríos, cuartetos, quien no podía pedir una fiesta de esas en muchos años.

En la casa de los Cavallone, el ritual perfecto era en esos mismos, Dino Cavallone estaba cumpliendo 22 años de edad, y sus padres le dejaron la casa para él solo, hacia que lo primordial fue hacer una fiesta en la que quedaba perfectamente el sexo, alcohol, drogas y música. Dino Cavallone era un chico alto, rubio de ojos de un hermoso color miel. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de varios tatuajes, en su brazo derecho tenia uno en especial un potro blanco, en su ceja derecha tenía un pearcing que movía con cada movimiento que sus ojos le permitían. Tenía un cigarrillos en la boca, de sus suaves labios expulsaba ese grandioso aroma que hacía que varias chicas quedaran totalmente locas, varias de las mujeres del lugar se quitaban la ropa delante de él tratando de llamar su atención, pero solo eran otras mujerzuelas que simplemente le hacían mover a su cabeza, la segunda que tenia y no pensaba. Sus padres eran unos grandiosos empresarios, que tenían todo el dinero del mundo. Dino pertenecía a una familia pródiga, que trabajaba bajo el brazo de la mafia, y no se daba a torcer por nadie.

A su lado, había un exótico pelinegro, su mirada oscura y sus ojos negros cubrían todo el lugar, con frialdad, indiferencia y arrogancia. Hibari Kyoya, un hermoso joven de 21 años de edad, su cuerpo perfecto y bien formado, en esos momentos tenia la camisa abierta, mostrando en sus grandes músculos un gran tatuaje de una águila, y en su brazo un hermoso puerco espín de color morado. En su lengua, tenía un hermoso pearcing. Tenía una copa de vodka en sus manos, y una mujer en sus partes bajas, no hacia ningún movimiento por quitarla del camino, de hecho la dejaba para que siguiera no iba a interrumpir lo que ella estaba haciendo. Kyoya era hijo de la gran familia Hibari, millonaria e intensificada en negocios sucios, sus padres tenían restaurantes, edificios, locales, entre otras cosas en todas las partes del mundo.

A lo lejos de esos chicos, un hermoso joven de cabello azulado con heterocromía, sus ojos eran de un color azulado y el de su derecha era el de un hermoso color carmín, en su oreja se notaba un agujero donde caía una hermosa joya, que todas querían tomar, tenía un peinado en forma de piña y caía una larga cabellera en toda su espalda, su cuerpo estaba sudando, teniendo debajo de él a una mujer de cabellos rubios, la mujer gemía totalmente complacida, mientras que el hombre de 22 años de edad no hacia ni un solo ruido. Rokudo Mukuro, hijo de unos grandes traficantes, no solo de droga si no que también eran unos expertos brujos en la mafia, ilusionistas, embaucadores y estafadores. Cuando llego al clímax, soltó a la mujer dejándola caer en el sofá, subió sus pantalones y se sentó, retomando la rutina, subiendo sus piernas en la silla, tomando una copa y dejando al aire el olor a tabaco.

En una barra, un chico de piel oscura, ojos oscuros café, y cabello castaño oscuro, estaba sosteniendo una Katana en la mano, mientras lentamente partía el sostén de las chicas que estaban delante de él, sin camisa, y con los pantalones abiertos, señalaba a una mujer, para que le diera diversión por un rato, sus ojos se notaban sin vida y oscuros, como si no le importase nada, Yamamoto Takashi, hijo de los productores de restaurantes más famosos, cinemógrafos, directores, diseñadores, y vendedores de armas, su familia era una de las mas influentes en ventas de armas. Un chico de 21 años de edad, se dedicaba a disfrutar de la vida, en su otra mano, una copa de vodka, hacia que las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies, una cicatriz en su barbilla lo hacían ver hermoso, un tatuaje en su cuerpo de una golondrina azul, y un perro con los colmillos abiertos en la parte de su espalda, en su lengua se podía notar un pearcing bien proporcionado, que las mujeres adorarían por probar.

Cerca de la tarima del DJ, un hermoso chico de cabello color verdoso, con un extraño gorro en forma de rana, sus ojos son de un hermoso color verde, su cuerpo bien formado y expresamente divino parecido a un dios, una sonrisa burlona estaba formada en su rostro, mientras disfrutaba del espectáculo, acostado en un sofá, siendo atendido por varias mujeres que disgustaban de su cuerpo con extravagancia y refinancia. Fran Hell Ring, un joven de 23 años, encantado con la vida y viviéndola sin problemas, su familia una mafia sin duda y problemas, que mata a los que debe de matar, y vende a los que debe de vender, en su labio salía un pearcing de color blanco, su sonrisa se incremento, escuchando los gemidos de las mujeres, cuando ellas mismas disfrutaban del placer.

En el balcón, estaba un pelinegro, de cabello totalmente espolvoreado, su aspecto era totalmente favorable, para lo que ocurría bajo, en la fiesta, sus ojos de un hermoso color verde alumbraban en la noche, Lambo Bovino, el último de los mencionados sujetos, que estaba con un cigarrillo en la mano, su mirada era tranquila, un chico de 23 años de edad, sus familiar era una gran puerta de inteligencia, desde artificial hasta química, un grupo de científicos que trabajaban para la baja mafia, su cabello caía hasta arriba de sus hombros, siendo terminado por varias pequeñas trenzas, atrás de él varias chicas intentaban llamar su atención, pero pareciese como si a este no le importase, y siguiera jugando con el cigarro en sus manos.

—**Hmmmm, ya es algo tarde.** — Susurro este chico, para darse la vuelta y salir del balcón, dejando a muchas chicas totalmente ansiosas, por acostarse con él.

Lambo bajo las escaleras del lugar, sus amigos estaban demasiado ocupados para hablar con él, dio un largo suspiro y saco su celular, habían varias llamadas y mensajes de chicas que no leería, simplemente abrió uno que le llamo la atención, era aquel mensaje de el padre de Kyoya.

—**Kyoya.** — Las mujeres se hicieron a un lado, mientras el pelinegro había llegado al clímax, una sonrisa se formo en el chico, se cruzo de piernas y se levanto arreglando su camisa.

— **¿Qué pasa Lambo? Diablos, estaba en la mejor parte.** — Su voz sonó áspera, aburrida y fría, el hombre de cabellos negros, le tiro el celular encima, este se tambaleo un poco y cayó en la silla, la copa cayó al suelo rompiéndose en pedazos. — **El viejo quiere que me vaya ya.** — Miro la hora y comenzó a reír, las 6 de la mañana, el mensaje marcaba las 10 de la noche, pero luego detuvo su risa, y saco rápidamente su celular. "**mierda, me van a matar esta vez**". Se paro rápidamente de donde estaba, le lanzo el celular a Lambo que lo tomo, mientras este se colocaba los zapatos.

— **¿Qué esperas?, no puedo llegar con el auto así, ¡vuelto mierda!** — Le señalo el auto estrellado en la fuente de los Cavallone, por suerte esa era solo una mansión de huésped de la familia, así que no importaba los daños, ese mismo día se arreglaban.

—**Hmmmm, me debes una Kyoya.** — Lambo le lanzo las llaves, y tomo una mujer y la jalo por el brazo, se estaba aburriendo, y no iba a perder el tiempo discutiendo con Hibari Kyoya, el hombre más peligroso del mundo. Bueno, para todos sus amigos.

—**Oya, Oya. Se me olvido que hoy llega la mosca.** — El chico peli azul, miraba a su amigo que se alistaba rápidamente, se cruzo de brazos, y tomo la mano de Kyoya, interrumpiendo que se abotonara bien la camisa. — **¿Qué te pasa Kyo-chan, no estás feliz que vayas a tener un hermanito?** — El chico frunció el ceño, pero fue detenido por la mano de Mukuro que lo acorralo contra una pared.

—**Suéltame, Mukuro.** — Escucho la fantástica risa de Mukuro, cuando este lo soltó, pero luego paso su mano al rostro del joven Hibari, y bajo su mano hasta la cintura de aquel pelinegro, este frunció el ceño, sus labios estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, los dos cerraron los ojos, pero un ruido los hicieron separarse, la mayoría de mujeres se alejaron del lugar.

Un hombre alto, de cabello oscuro, con unas gafas, caminaba entre los escombros de la fiesta, Dino ni siquiera se movió de donde estaba, Fran levanto la vista, Lambo se asomo por la puerta, Takeshi tomo otra copa y la coloco en sus labios, Mukuro suspiro y se fue de donde estaba, el hombre vestía un traje más caro que la mayoría de casas en Japón. Dirigió la vista a su hijo que estaba vuelto 'mierda' era la palabra adecuada para describirlo, suspiro el hombre se cruzo de brazos, todos los invitados en esos momentos desaparecieron, menos los cinco chicos, que estaban a punto de disfrutar del espectáculo.

— **¿Qué clase de aspecto es ese?** — La voz del hombre sonó totalmente indiferente hacia su hijo. — **Pero no solo eres el único.** — Su vista se dirigió a todos los amigos de aquel pelinegro, el bajo la mirada y se dio la vuelta. — **Hoy no discutiré contigo, sabes por qué. Tu madre está muy emocionada con el chico que vendrá hoy a nuestra casa, espero que te lleves bien con él.** — El comenzó a caminar, pero Kyoya comenzó a reír delante de su padre.

— **¿Crees que me llevare bien con alguien arrimado?** — Soltó con veneno, sus palabras llegaron a los oídos de sus padres, los chicos cerraron los ojos, cuando un golpe hizo reaccionar todo el lugar, Kyoya tenía su rostro volteado hacia un lado, y su padre en sus manos tenía un poco de sangre. — **Esto lo venia venir.** —

—**Espero que también veas otros. Camina, no soporto esperar.** — El hombre dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir en la limosina, Kyoya bajo la mirada hacia el suelo, las llaves de Lambo cayeron a este, piso el cigarrillo y lo apago con sus zapatos, abotono su camisa y comenzó a caminar a la salida de la casa, sin mencionar nada, los demás chicos estaban callados, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a Elliot Hibari, el mayor empresario del mundo y padre de Kyoya Hibari, ni siquiera su propio hijo.

Detrás del pelinegro comenzaron a caminar los guarda espaldas de su padre, los chicos se quedaron cayados, y luego se lanzaron al suelo, nadie menciono nada del asunto, era lo mismo de siempre, que le pasaba a ese hombre, era como si no reconociera a Kyoya como su hijo, como si él fuera un completo extraño para ese hombre.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Una limusina se estaba acercando a una gran casa, o más bien una mansión donde el olor a flor y a limpieza se notaba. Se había alejado esa sensación de alcohol, sexo y drogas de la anterior casa, una gran fuente brotaba agua alrededor de hermosas flores, la limusina se parqueo delante de la puerta, donde varias sirvientas esperaban a los jóvenes dueños de la casa, el chico pelinegro, salió del carro a penas este se detuvo, su mirada era una de odio, hacia todo lo que le rodeaba, las sirvientas bajaron su rostro, mostrando total devoción y respeto hacia el joven, una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, esperaba en la entrada a su único hijo, con una sonrisa logro hacer que Kyoya se detuviera delante de su madre, y la abrazara, la mujer con dulzura observo al pequeño chico, para luego besar su rostro.

—**Madre.** — Pronuncio el débilmente, su madre beso su frente, y le señalo que se fuera a tomar un baño, así lo hizo se alejo de su madre y fue hacia su alcoba, el marido de aquella mujer paso a su lado regalándole un beso a la hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, el hombre cerró los ojos y se dirigió hacia su oficina, pronto estaría aquí, el chico que quedo huérfano por la muerte de sus padres.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

En el aeropuerto de Tokyo, un joven de unos quince años de edad, estaba recogiendo unas maletas, el ambiente era corriente para todas las personas, el cabello alborotado del chico hacia que resaltase entre todas las personas, en especial sus ojos grandes, de uno hermoso color miel brillante. Sawada Tsunayoshi, un chico que hace dos meses había quedado huérfano, sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico, dejándolo a él totalmente solo, al parecer Tsunayoshi tenía parientes en Japón, y estos habían tomado su tutela, en esos momentos el castaño caminaba por el gran aeropuerto de Tokyo en busca de la persona que la iba a llevar a su nuevo hogar, su vista se dirigió hacia un cartel que decía su nombre, sosteniendo esto, un chico de ojos oscuros, y un peinado totalmente extraño lo esperaba con una sonrisa.

—**Disculpe, usted es la persona que me llevara a mi destino.** — El hombre bajo la mirada, el chico era mucho más bajo que el podría pasar de ser desapercibido, las mejillas sonrojadas del chico, hacia que muchas personas lo miraran, no era solo lindo, sino que también dulce, y tierno.

—**Kusakabe Tetsuya.** — Se presento aquel pelinegro, el chico le dedico una dulce sonrisa. "como puede sonreír así luego de que sus padres murieron". El pelinegro no decidió preguntar y comenzó a caminar, fue dirigido hacia una limusina, el chico subió la parte de atrás, y observaba asombrado por la ventana.

—**E…esto es Tokyo. Es súper grande.** —

Tsunayoshi vivía en una hacienda de sus padres, vivían para alimentarse los tres, las maletas de Tsuna eran demasiado pequeñas, pero en una de ellas, llevaba un hermoso perro de color negro pequeño, saco al animal y lo coloco en la ventana, junto con él y los dos observaban todo con alegría.

—**En efecto, tardaremos 3 horas en llegar a nuestro destino.** — Tsuna, asintió y siguió observando el lugar, como si las tres horas fueran minutos para él.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

En la mansión Hibari, muchas mucamas se movían de un lado a otro, en la gran sala, el dueño de las grandes empresas, estaba sentado en un mueble de color rojo cobrizo, vestido de una elegante fragancia de ropas de alto costo, a su lado una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños vestía un elegante vestido carmín, atrás de aquellos dos un hombre de unos 26 años, vestía un conjunto negro, con una camisa anaranjada y una corbata negra, un sombrero que tapaba la mayor parte de su rostro con una franja anaranjada, y dos grandes papillas onduladas, sobresaliendo de sus dos lados, sus ojos los mantenía cerrados, mientras estaba cruzado de brazos.

No se sentía otra alma dentro de la casa, solo un hermoso joven dormido, en una gran habitación. El sonido dentro de esta no se escuchaba, había una guitarra tirada entre el montón de cosas. Estaba totalmente desnudo, sus piernas estaban siendo protegidas por sus mantas, mientras que su bien formado cuerpo estaba al aire libre, dejando ver sus fracciones totalmente masculinas.

—**Reborn.** — La voz del padre resonó en todo el lugar, el chico de 26 años levanto la mirada hacia el hombre, sus ojos mostraron unos oscuros ojos negros, que hacía que cualquier persona se helara. — **Levanta a Kyoya, que venga a recibir a su hermano.** — El chico se descruzo de brazos lentamente, y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras.

— **¿Crees que lo aceptara así porque si? Pides mucho, hermano.** — el hombre de fracciones masculinas comenzó a mover sus piernas hacia la habitación del pequeño Kyoya, la vida en esa familia era una porquería desde siempre, sus padres nunca estaban con ellos, Reborn era como un padre para Kyoya, pero este no aceptaba nada de nadie, a duras penas seguía sus concejos, y el de sus amigos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, a Reborn le salió una gota de sudor al mirar a su sobrino en esa postura, cerró la puerta con llave y se acerco a la cama del joven pelinegro. Sus manos se dirigieron al miembro del joven que comenzó a ser totalmente tratado por parte de su tío, los rugidos de placer comenzaron a salir del joven Kyoya, sus ojos lentamente se abrieron, sintiendo la cercanía de los labios de su tío, el mayor pelinegro junto sus labios con el de su sobrino, comenzando a besarlo con pasión, la lengua de los dos comenzaron a jugar, sintiendo cada vez más a su sobrino totalmente duro, Kyoya dejo salir un gemido de placer, haciendo que su tío soltara su miembro y se levantara antes de que su sobrino llegara al clímax.

—**Pu…puedes dejar de levantarme así.** — Las ojeras de Kyoya se hicieron presentes, el pelinegro joven comenzó a mirar su cuerpo totalmente sudado, y su miembro que estaba sucio de su propio semen.

— **Chaos. **— Pronuncio lentamente el pelinegro mayor, mirando con una sonrisa a su sobrino. — **¿Qué pasa, no te gusta?** — La sonrisa arrogante apareció en los labios de su tío, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación. — **Pronto llegara, es mejor que bajes.** —

—**Hmp.** — fue el monosílabo del pelinegro, que le dedico a su tío.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Las puertas de la gran mansión, dejaron entrar a el chofer de la familia Hibari, y a un perrito de color negro que comenzó a correr en todo el lugar, se acerco rápidamente hacia los zapatos del señor de la casa, y luego a lamer sus zapatos, la mujer trato de atraparlo, pero este comenzó a lamer el rostro de la señora, causando estragos entre los sirvientes, Reborn permanecía inmóvil de donde estaba, los sirvientes trataban de atrapar a aquella bestia en miniatura, el padre de Kyoya estaba que explotaba de la ira, y todo lo iba a dejar caer el Kusakabe, una sombra entro corriendo a la casa, dejando caer todas las maletas que tenia, todos giraron a mirar a un hermoso niño de ojos miel y cabello castaño que entro corriendo a la casa, la mujer y el hombre habían dejado a un lado la rabia que tenían por aquella mascota, la mirada de todos se dirigió hacia el dulce chico, Kyoya iba bajando las escaleras, y quedo de la misma manera helado al ver a ese chico, su hermosa sonrisa, y su fino rostro.

—**Hey Lucy, Regresa no debes molestar en casa ajena, ya esta no es nuestra casa.** — El perrito dejo de moverse, y corrió rápidamente a los brazos del dulce chico que lo espero con una sonrisa, y comenzó a subir en su cuerpo, que este era cargado por los dulces brazos del joven chico. — **L…lo lamento, el no puede ver espacios grandes.** — El chico comenzó a hacer varias inclinaciones, la mujer corrió hasta los brazos del chico y lo abrazo apegándolo contra él.

—**Tsunayoshi, gracias al cielo que tu estas bien.** — Tsuna, se quedo callado y dejo que la mujer lo abrazara, este chico se encontraba en los brazos de una persona que había aceptado su hospitalidad, su mirada se veía un poco vacía y sin vida, a pesar de que en su rostro mostraba una sonrisa.

—**Usted… es igual que mi madre.** — La mujer lo abrazo más fuerte, sintiendo un poco el peso que el chico había aguantado tanto, el joven Hibari se levanto de su asiento y fue hacia donde se encontraba su esposas, y aquel chico que desde ahora sería su hijo.

—**Tu padre y yo teníamos los mismos gustos.** — Tsuna alejo su rostro de la mujer, observando al hombre, y se sonrojo por recordar quién era, el mejor amigo de su padre, la persona que ayudo a su padre a tener la hacienda para poder sobrevivir.

—**Se…Señor Elliot. **— El Hibari mayor, coloco su mano en la cabeza del joven chico, la mujer sonrió al ver esa hermosa muestra de cariño con aquel chico, Kyoya tenía los ojos abiertos a más no poder, pero su mirada se fue hacia el suelo, Reborn miraba la escena totalmente distante, no quería meterse en una historia de la cual muchos secretos estaban dentro de esa.

—**Kyoya-kun, ven a conocer a Tsuna-chan.** — El chico levanto la mirada al ver al pelinegro acercarse, no tenia camisa en esos momentos, sus tatuajes se podían observar, su mirada era reservada, sus labios carnosos se podían notar, su cabello estaba mojado, y sus pantalones abiertos, tenía unos tenis blancos, y con las manos en los bolsillos.

—**M…mucho gusto.** — Delante de Kyoya, Tsuna se presento mirando con una sonrisa al hombre que estaba delante de él, sus mejillas sonrojadas hacían que todos en el lugar se sonrojaran por el hecho, la voz de niño que hacía que el corazón del joven Kyoya se acelerara comenzaba a resonar en los oídos de todos. — **Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un placer. Kyoya-san** — El pelinegro levanto una mirada superior hacia el chico, y bufo molesto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

—**Kyoya…** — Su padre sonó molesto, pero el solo lo ignoro.

—**No tengo porque presentarme, el sabe mi nombre.** — siguió su camino hacia su habitación, cuando entro se quito sus pantalones, y se tiro en la cama, su rostro se torno de un color rojizo, ese chico parecía un conejo delante de todos esos carnívoros, dentro de la casa, había entrado otro herbívoro mas, y ese lobo se iba a adueñar de esa presa. — **Sawada Tsunayoshi, eres el mejor plato para un carnívoro como yo.** —


	2. Chapter 2

**La protección de un herbívoro **

_Había aumentado el calor entre las dos personas, el aclamado carnívoro se encontraba devorando a su presa, la presa que había declarado suya a penas lo había divisado, sus caderas se movían de adentro hacia afuera en ese ambiente de armonía y sincronización, el ambiente no tenía un aroma normal, alcohol, cigarrillos, eso era lo que había alrededor de ellos dos, el ambiente había una gran anomalía de neblina, como si fuera algo totalmente excitante para las dos personas._

_—_ _¡Ah!__— Un gemido se escuchaba en la habitación, él pelinegro estaba arriba de él castaño de ojos miel, entrando y saliendo como si fuera un hámster en su tubo de juegos, el cuerpo del castaño convulsionaba con cada impregnada que daba el mayor hacia su pequeño cuerpo. El castaño gemía más y más fuerte, los grandes suspiros que el pelinegro mayor hacia se reflejaban en el gran grito de placer que su pareja daba en esos momentos, el olor a sexo comenzó a invadir el ambiente de ambos, una habitación oscura, implantada de deseos sexuales se podría observar fácilmente cómo reaccionaba el pequeño castaño antes las grandes penetraciones del mayor. —__Hmmm… K…Kyoya…-s…san…__—_

_~ X ~ X ~ X ~_

_—__Kyoya… Kyoya… ¡Hey imbécil despierta!__— Los hermosos ojos ambarinos del joven pelinegro se abrieron lentamente, había tenido un sueño erótico con un chiquillo que había visto más o menos 5 minutos. Delante de él un hermoso rubio de ojos miel estaba acostado encima de él tratando de levantarlo, traía puesta su camisa blanca favorita, y un jeans ajustado. —__¿con quién soñabas, Hentai?__— se escucho un gruñido por parte de la bestia, el rubio trato de saltar pero se tropezó con las sabanas y cayó en el suelo, golpeando su trasero._

_—_ _¡¿Qué te pasa potro imbécil?__— Le grito disgustado el pelinegro, pero se veía preocupado, en sus ojos se mostraba esa preocupación, hacia su amigo que había sido como su hermano desde la infancia, Dino embozo una sonrisa arrogante y se levanto un poco tambaleante por el dolor, cayendo en los brazos del pelinegro que rápidamente lo tomo en brazos. —__Cavallone, ¿Qué tienes?__— Su vista se comenzó a poner borrosa, Kyoya se alarmo, y salió de su habitación, sin pantalones, y sin camisa, sus piernas corrieron lo mas que pudieron hasta la habitación de el hermano de su madre, Shamal. —__¡Shamal!__— La puerta se abrió dejando ver el cuerpo de una mujer desnuda, siendo penetrada por aquel hombre de aspecto vergonzoso, los dos giraron a ver al visitante, la mujer totalmente sonrojada, y el hombre sin percatarse de la vergüenza mas ambigua del mundo._

_—_ _¿Qué pasa?__— comento el totalmente tranquilo._

_—__El potro se desmayo.__— El hombre levanto la mirada, pero luego giro su rostro y siguió penetrando a la mujer como si su sobrino no valiera la pena de discutir en esos momentos, a Kyoya le salió una vena en la frente, y se acerco hacia la cama, tomando la muñeca de esa mujer desnuda, y lanzando una toalla sacándola de la habitación. —__No escuchaste lo que dije.__— rugió como un león, fuera de sí._

_—__Claro que escuche, maldito mocoso. Ya hable con él, solo está débil ayer bebieron demasiado.__— El pelinegro frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación hecho furia, ese imbécil que era doctor no sabía lo que hacía solo tenía pensamiento para hacer lo que quiera con las sirvientas de este lugar, la mujer de hace unos momentos volvió a entrar por la llamada de Shamal, Kyoya estaba a punto de explotar, por varios motivos totalmente claros._

_—'Maldición, lo que me faltaba'. — pensaba, caminaba lentamente por los pasillos, una sombra había entrado a su habitación, debía ser alguien sin importancia, su tío, una sirvienta. Pero una curiosidad llamo mucho su atención, al entrar estaba él hay, su cabello castaño recorría su cabeza totalmente desordenada, en sus frágiles manos cargaba una bandeja totalmente llena de comida, y una tranquilidad hacia que el ambiente cambiara de lugar. —__¿Qué haces aquí?__— El pequeño giro su vista hacia el mayor, el estaba con una bandeja en la mano, y estas las coloco en una mesa._

_—__Es que Dino-san vino muy mal, y pensé en traerles algo para comer.__— Ya se conocían estos dos, eran los pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Kyoya, Dino era el más rápido de los seis, seguramente si le gustaba lo iba a tomar como su posesión, pero nadie tomaba a alguien antes si no era el carnívoro mayor de los Vongola Boy's._

_—__Excusas.__— Susurro con veneno el hombre pelinegro, el chico castaño bajo su mirada totalmente decepcionado, la persona que sería su nuevo hermano no lo aceptaría como tal y quien simplemente aceptaba a un arrimado. _

_—__Kyoya, no seas tan malo con Tsuna.__— La voz gruesa del rubio hizo que los dos lo observaran, se había levantado lentamente comiendo un poco del postre que había traído el castaño, el pelinegro miro curioso a Dino, sus mirada hacia Tsuna no eran como las que les dedicaba a sus otros amantes, frunció el ceño y Dino observo esa expresión. —__Así que el sueño erótico, era con el conejito.__— Un sonrojo apareció en las mejillas del mayor, odiaba que Dino supiera lo que pensaba, ese idiota que era lo que comía._

_—__Maldito Cavallone, lárgate de mi casa.__— Dino disparo en una gran carcajada y se levanto de la cama, al parecer el mareo había sido por el golpe, coloco su mano en la cabeza del pequeño chico, y comenzó a salir de la habitación, Tsuna no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero su hermano estaba sin ropa, y caminando por la casa en calzones._

_—__Recuerda ponerte ropa.__— Le recordó el Cavallone cuando salió de la habitación, cruzando el Hall para irse a su casa. Igual quien quería despertar la furia del hombre Hibari, con la noche que había pasado._

_~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~_

_El día de ayer, había pasado rápido. El ambiente del día siguiente era un poco más espeso, las nubes grises se asomaban por los cielos, como si una tormenta se aproximara. El chico de cabellos castaños se encontraba temblando fuera de la entrada a clases, su mirada estaba en el suelo, 'miedo', sentía temor de ser rechazado, según lo que había entendido todos eran de clase alta, sin nada de lo que no habían tenido, y con todo el dinero del mundo, el a pesar de a verse mudado, tenía un sonrojo en sus mejillas, no llevaba joyas, ni nada por el estilo, se sentía excluido y rechazado, a pesar de no haber comenzado._

_Trago saliva, cuando el profesor anuncio sobre su llegada, la puerta corrediza torpemente se abrió, dejando pasar a un hermoso chico, de ojos dulces de color miel, y mirada tímida, hipnotizan te y avergonzada. Los rumores comenzaron a propagarse, un chico tierno, no tenía ni una sola joya, reloj, cadena en su cuerpo, un pearcing o mostraba una actitud rebelde, ese iba a ser el primer juguete de la escuela, todos se irán a divertir con él._

_—_ _¡A ver, Callaos mocosos impertinentes, Kora!__— Una voz gruesa hizo que toda el aula guardara silencio. Un hermoso joven de cuerpo bien formado y vestimenta militarizada se encontraba delante de todo el aula escolar, su cuerpo era mostrado por una parte de su camisa, rubio de unos hermosos ojos azul. Su mirada era intimidante para todos los estudiantes, el silencio se hizo presente, Tsunayoshi estaba nervioso, quien no lo iba a estar delante de la presencia de Colonello, un ex militar que fue echado de la base de Japón por violento, y dedicado a educar a los estudiantes en las áreas de historia y lenguaje. —__Bien, preséntate ¡Kora!__— Tsuna avergonzado de la mirada de todos bajo su cabeza haciendo una reverencia._

_—_ _¡M…mi nombre es Sawada… Sawada Tsunayoshi!__— Todos observaron al chico totalmente interesados, nadie que tuviera dinero lo suficiente para entrar aquí se iba a rebajar haciendo una reverencia hacia toda el aula de clases. 'Patético, Inútil, seguramente es becado'. Las palabras herían mucho más y mas al pequeño Tsunayoshi, todos los profesores sabían el porqué él pequeño se encontraba en este lugar, todo pareció un mercado, todos comenzaron a hablar, Colonello no mencionaba nada, ¿Quién lo haría en estos momentos?_

_—_ _¡A callar todos!__— La voz de alguien interrumpió el bullicio del salón, todos giraron a ver temerosamente a un joven sentado con las piernas en su escritorio leyendo un libro, Un hermoso joven de cabellos plateados, y ojos verdes, en su rostro una hermosa gafa adornaba su bien cuidado y perfecto rostro, su cuerpo se notaba formado, todos se callaron a la vez, era pocas veces que el hijo de las grandes empresas de dinamita y pólvora dirigiera la palabra a alguien, Hayato Gokudera, el famoso chico humo de la escuela, que hacía que todos le tuvieran miedo, a pesar de sus 16 años de edad. —__¿Colonello, que te pasa? No me dejan leer.__— Tsuna se sintió agradecido con ese chico, desde el fondo de su corazón._

_—__Sawada, toma asiento alado de Hayato.__Kora__— El chico observo que nadie se había movido, solo dos asientos estaban desocupados, uno de un chico de cabello blanco, y el otro era el de las gafas, no sabía porque algo lo había hecho caminar hacia el chico de las gafas, y se sentó lentamente a su lado, sin incomodarlo. —__Bien, retomaremos las clases. Sawada, puedes darnos una explicación de la naturaleza de Japón ¡Kora!__—_

_—_ _¡Eh! Naturaleza.__— sus manos comenzaron a temblar, se sentía nervioso, su mirada se dirigió hacia la mesa, su mirada se dirigió hacia el profesor, y su mente se puso en blanco. 'Solo repite'. Escucho. 'La vegetación de __Japón__ se caracteriza por ser enormemente exuberante y variada, con hasta 4500 plantas __autóctonas__.'_ _—__**La vegetación de **__**Japón**__** se caracteriza por ser enormemente exuberante y variada, con hasta 4500 plantas **__**autóctonas**__**.**__— 'Esto se deriva de la diversidad __climática__ del archipiélago japonés, con un amplio margen de __temperaturas__ y una elevada __pluviosidad__, y a sus veranos __húmedos__ y cálidos'.__—__**Esto se deriva de la diversidad **__**climática**__** del archipiélago japonés, con un amplio margen de **__**temperaturas**__** y una elevada **__**pluviosidad**__**, y a sus veranos **__**húmedos**__** y cálidos.**__— El chico no había mencionado mas nada, y Sawada había guardado silencio._

_—__Muy buen punto de la naturaleza en Japón, la vegetación. Ahora, Sasagawa. Háblame de la fauna y flora de Japón ¡Kora!__— Colonello Sensei, había alzado la vista hacia un chico de cabellos blancos, cuerpo bien preparado, con guantes de boxeo puesto, sus ojos plateados se dirigieron al maestro, y alargo una sonrisa. _

_—_ _¡Las plantas y el fauna son extremadamente, Extremos!__— Grito levantándose, todos comenzaron a reír, y Colonello lo miro de mala gana._

_—__Sal del salón, Sasagawa, ¡Kora!__— le señalo la puerta el profesor, el chico se levanto riendo todavía mientras salía del aula._

_—__Idiota cabeza de césped.__— Musito el compañero de alado de Tsunayoshi, la mirada del profesor se dirigió al tablero, comenzando a explicar algo que debía ser de biología, pero así era Colonello, que le importaba._

_~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~_

_En un aula, varios estudiantes estaban acostados, mientras otros simplemente escribían, era el aula de universidad, el olor a alcohol se notaba entre los libros, el cigarrillo y su humo corrían por todo el lugar, algunos dormidos, otros simplemente se dedicaban a jugar a las cartas, en un sitio en especial se encontraban seis chicos tomando Vodka, desde un ambiente totalmente relajado para su estilo. Un hermoso moreno tenía el olor a tabaco en los labios, mientras reía intensamente por unas tonterías que contaba. El compañero de alado le decía barbaridades totalmente inconclusas que nadie entendía, sus otros acompañantes los miraban burlones, ellos eran los más fastidiosos del grupo, un poco más tranquilo se encontraba un pelinegro, fumando un cigarrillo ignorando a sus amigos._

_—__Takeshi-Sempai, ayer en la fiesta no le alcanzo con todas las que devoro, ¿Quiere que le busque un hombre?__— le decía el peli verde._

_—__Tú solo me haces falta Fran, ponte de culo.__— Fran hizo lo que Takeshi le dijo, y fue pateado por Mukuro, que paso su pierna rápidamente por el rostro de aquel moreno, Takeshi rápidamente movió su rostro antes de ser golpeado por la pierna de Mukuro._

_—__Oya, estamos nosotros aquí, maldición pervertidos.__— Todos miraron a Mukuro, y levantaron una ceja, era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa manera, todos comenzaron a reír, no solo de Fran si no también del comportamiento estúpido de Mukuro._

_—_ _¿Qué te pasa Mukuro__? — Pregunto burlón Dino, pero luego fue callado por la mirada fría del peli azul que los miraba totalmente enojado._

_—__Y me preguntan, ¡creen que me acuerdo lo que hice en tu maldita fiesta Potro! ¡No me acuerdo a cuantas putas me comí ni siquiera me acuerdo si llegue a besar a un imbécil!__— A todos les salió una gota de sudor, Fran se bajo los pantalones delante de Mukuro, y miro hacia adelante._

_—__Vamos maestro. Así se podrá acordar__. — El gorro de rana, fue agujerado por el tridente del joven de heterocromía. Mukuro se levanto y pateo de nuevo el culo de Fran haciéndolo caer en el suelo, mientras un gas salía de su trasero, todos se levantaron del lugar con la nariz tapada, mientras corrían en círculos, mientras reían._

_Lejos, el carnívoro principal, aquel león que hacía que todos los gatos y herbívoros salieran corriendo, se encontraba sentado en la ventana, Hibari tenía la mirada perdida, aquel pelinegro no dejaba de pensar en cómo le estaría yendo a aquel mocoso. Se levanto de donde estaba, y con la vista de todo se largo del lugar donde estaban._

_—_ _Yare, Yare.__¿A dónde va?__— Dino levanto la mirada, observando a Lambo, que estaba guindando en una de las cuerdas del lugar._

_—__Puedo adivinarlo, a ve como le está yendo a Tsunayoshi.__— susurro Dino, cruzado de brazos._

_—__Kufufu~ me imagino su sueño.__— Todos miraron a Mukuro y este se levanto de hombros para tomar su tridente, y yendo a sentarse lejos de Fran, no quería matar al pobre bajista de la banda._

_~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~_

_Las clases habían llegado a su fin, el aroma a lápiz y lapicero se estaba dispersando, Tsuna había hecho dos amigos, Sasagawa y Gokudera, este ultimo comenzó a llamarlo Juudaime, porque su nombre poseía diez cifras y era más fácil de mencionar que Tsunayoshi. Sasagawa lo llamaba Sawada, era algo original de su parte ya que según él los apellidos eran Extremos._

_La escuela básicamente había quedado sola, los pasillos se encontraban los estudiantes de los clubs escolares, por los pasillos se notaba una soledad totalmente atrayente, unos pasos se apresuraban a el lugar por donde ellos estaban caminando, Un hermoso rubio caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos, tenía una coronilla en la cabeza en representación de que era un príncipe. Belphegor, hijo de una gran familia de real. Sus ojos no se veían por el corte de su cabello, de sus labios salía una sonrisa algo picara y seductora, iba jugando con un cuchillo en sus manos como si fuera un dado._

_Los chicos se detuvieron a observar aquel sujeto, pero Tsuna camino hasta tropezar con unos libros, y caer ante aquel hombre, el rubio bajo la mirada tomando el rostro del pequeño peli castaño, su mirada se había vuelto un poco temerosa, por la forma en la que el otro solía mirarlo. Los demás trataron de hacer algo, pero dos personas estaban detrás de los chicos rápidamente, el era uno de los pertenecientes al grupo Varia, uno de los principales millonarios de la escuela, que si te pasaba un poco, podría ser totalmente expuesto a la muerte._

_—__Shishishishi__— comienza a reír, observando a los ojos a Sawada. —__¿Pero, que hermosura tenemos aquí?__— a Tsunayoshi se le tornaron de un gran color rojizo, el chico le tomo la barbilla con una sonrisa, y comenzó a acercar sus labios. —__Shishishishi, hueles delicioso.__—_

_El rubio dio un salto hacia tras, antes de ser cortado por las Tonfas de un pelinegro que rápidamente se puso delante del castaño, varios cabellos de los dos fueron cortados, Kyoya tenía la mirada fija en el agresor y abusivo del rubio de Varia, su maldita risa le daba dolor de cabeza, que con solo escucharla provocaba matarlo._

_El rubio comenzó a reír, mientras Kyoya sujetaba fuertemente las Tonfas, los dos sujetos trataron de tomar a Kyoya, pero este simplemente movió las Tonfas hacia atrás haciendo que cayeran en el suelo totalmente sangrados. La mirada perpleja de los tres chicos dejaba en desventaja y desacuerdo al rubio, Kyoya frunció el ceño y se dispuso a pelear._

_—__Este territorio es de los Vongola Boy's, Está prohibido para los Varia__— gruño molesto, mirando al rubio._

_—__Shishishishi, solo por eso no estás enojado.__— El pelinegro mayor, de un rápido movimiento coloco a Bel en la pared, haciendo que este lo cortara con uno de sus cuchillos, y lo mirara totalmente arrogante, Kyoya comenzó a botar sangre por los labios, al igual que Bel._

_—_ _¡Kyoya-san!__— Grito preocupado el castaño, haciendo que al rubio le llamara la atención. Kyoya soltó al rubio y lo dejo caer al suelo, mientras este se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar. —__E…espera no puedes caminar con esa herida… que dirá Elliot-san…__— decía Tsuna caminando atrás de la persona que ahora era su hermano._

_—__Deja de ser tan desesperante, no es nada, cuando llegue le diré a Shamal que me venda.__— El castaño bajo la cabeza, y siguió el paso de Hibari, al igual que sus amigos nuevos._

_~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~_

_El rubio había entrado a una habitación, lujosa muebles, mesas, camas todo totalmente lujoso, en un gran sillón rojo se encontraba un moreno de varias cicatrices, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café sentado, su mirada se dirigió hacia el rubio que había caído al mueble totalmente herido, mientras no dejaba de mostrar su risa, Xanxus di Vongola, se levanto de su asiento, llegando hacia el rubio que dio un largo suspiro._

_—_ _¿Lo encontraste?__— Pregunto._

_—__En efecto, aquel familiar de Giotto y Iemitsu Vongola. Sawada Tsunayoshi.__— susurro lentamente aquel sujeto que estaba sangrando demasiado. —__Al parecer posee el apellido de su difunta madre, ya está con la familia Hibari.__— El hombre alargo una sonrisa, y volvía a tomar asiento en su gran silla._

_—__Hmp, despídanse del el chico, tío. Sawada Tsunayoshi, morirá en las manos de Xanxus di Vongola.__— Un hombre de aspecto femenino, con el cabello pitado y peinado para arriba había salido con el botiquín de medicina, para darle los primeros auxilios al joven Bel, su mirada se dirigió hacia su jefe, haciendo que su mirada se centrara en otra cosa._

_—__Piensa matarlo.__— Pregunto el hombre, que estaba siendo atendido._

_—__No, creo que primero debo dañar toda su inocente mente… luego de eso, Sawada sabrá que es mejor para el estar muerto.__—_

_Las palabras de aquel sujeto, callaron la habitación de una sola risa, Varia no solo era una banda de seis miembros, si no que eran asesinos a sueldo en su tiempo libre, su tráfico y manejo de drogas era totalmente importante en sus manos, la sangre venia e iba cuando se trataba de estos chicos, pero nada ponía mas la piel de gallina que ver al jefe de los varia totalmente enfermo de ira._

_—__Sawada… Tsunayoshi, ni siquiera tu carnívoro puede protegerte.__— _


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3. 'La canción de la muerte'

Academy Namimori, la mejor escuela para los más ricos del mundo, la escuela quedaba ubicada saliendo de la ciudad de Namimori, con un ambiente único para todos los estudiantes, sus instalaciones grandes, totalmente despejadas de la violencia y perversión de estudiantes de escuela pública, pero lo que sus puertas ocultaban era la verdadera cara de todas las familias de sus estudiantes, mafiosos, drogadictos, asesinos, violadores. 'La gente rica es temible'. Afirmaban todos los becados que fueron expulsados de ese lugar. 'Se dividen en dos grandes grupos, los Vongola Boy's y Varia'. Vongola Boy's una banda juvenil que ha tenido fama en gran parte de Japón por parte de sus cantantes. Varía una banda juvenil al igual que la anterior, las dos bandas son totalmente enemigas, sus Boss se odian a morir. Xanxus, el líder de Varia detesta a más poder a el líder de los Vongola Boy's, Hibari Kyoya.

En las instalaciones de la escuela, una ducha caía rápidamente en el cuerpo herido de un joven de 22 años, su cabello negro cubría su rostro totalmente, sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello, su mirada era tranquila ya que permanecía con los ojos cerrados. Su cuerpo era mojado por las dulces gotas de agua que caían en su cuerpo, su pecho permanecía limpio, dejando notar aquel hermoso tatuaje que lo hacía ver totalmente interesante, su vista era inoportunamente aguda, cuando sintió algo en su entrepierna, no se movió sabia quien era.

Bajo el cuerpo corpulento del pelinegro, un chico de piel pálida, con un pearcing debajo de los labios, y uno que comenzaba desde sus labios hacia su oreja, de ojos violeta al igual que su cabello, con un tatuaje debajo de su ojo izquierdo, con forma de una gota, sus labios estaban en el miembro del joven Hibari, su mirada se había centrado de nuevo en lo que estaba haciendo, se bajo tomando el rostro de su presa y la coloco en el suelo, alargo una sonrisa y paso sus labios por los labios de aquel joven, su nombre Skull, hijo de unos famosos motociclistas.

Tomo las piernas de Skull levantándolas al aire, e introduciendo su miembro dentro del cuerpo del joven motocicleta, sus labios seguían juntos, esos besos totalmente alargados y profundos hacían que el joven Hibari se excitara mas, al igual que la presa que tenia debajo de su cuerpo, las grandes manos del pelinegro tomaron el cuerpo desnudo, comenzando a moverse dentro, húmedo y ligero se sentía en esos momentos, la herida se hacía presente, pero no era tan profunda como para soltar un quejido, o algún suspiro de dolor, el no era de esos que se humillaba.

La ducha termino demasiado pronto para los dos, el joven pelinegro salió cubriendo sus partes, detrás de el Skull salió despacio sin intención de molestar a su Sempai, su mirada se dirigió a la ropa del Sempai que se encontraba sucia, decidió buscar otro uniforme para entregárselo a Hibari Kyoya, el joven con la fama del hombre más peligroso del mundo. ¿Quién quiere meterse con el erizo? El que lo rete sus espinas lo atravesaran, ¿Quién corrige a la rana? Termina abandonado como la porquería que es, ¿Quién reta a una carrera al potro? Será un inútil para toda su vida, ¿Quién atreva a jugar un juego de ilusión con el búho? El desespero se apoderara de su mente, ¿Quién quiere un reto de fuerza con el buey? Sus cuernos terminaran en su cuerpo, ¿Quién se opone al vuelo de la golondrina? Rápidamente desaparecerá. Aquella canción, que representa a los Vongola Boy's, sonaba en todas partes… solo el inútil e desesperado hombre a punto de morir la canta, Todo el que muere a manos de Namimori, definitivamente son ellos ¿Qué persona en Namimori no conoce a ellos?

Pero, esa no es la única canción de la muerte. ¿Quién se atreve a retar al hibrido? Sus garras y rayas lograran observar, ¿Quién se atrevería a ser mordido por el tiburón? Solo el idiota que no se sepa controlar, ¿Solo la manta ralla te dice cuando morirás? Un ataque eléctrico basta para eso, ¿Quién dice que el pavo real es hermoso? Solo cuando ese sujeto no está cerca, ¿Quién coloca objeción sobre la comadreja? Solo el ignorante que no sabe contrarrestar a un príncipe, ¿Quién dijo que el dragón no existe? Solo cuando te vez en el cielo. Varia, la otra organización de Namimori, una banda juvenil, pero que ocultan estas personas… Todos en Namimori los respetan, jóvenes de 22 años guardando un fuerte rencor entre ellos, su pasado será destapado con el tiempo, pero… ¿Qué es lo que todos quieren de nosotros, solo somos peones en su juego de ajedrez, peones que colocan para ser la carnada?, Namimori, se convirtió en un juego de ajedrez, en el cual Xanxus y Kyoya son los reyes, y el que caiga primero gobierna.

Los labios del pelinegro fueron limpiados por la toalla que tenía en su cuello, dirigió una mirada helada hacia el joven que lo estaba acompañando, el joven lo observo y se levanto haciendo varias reverencias, como si se estuviera disculpando.

—**G…Gomen nasai, Hibari-Sempai-Sama **— El Hibari levanto una ceja, y se dispuso a vestirse, no era necesario mirar al hombre que murió y regreso a la vida, en realidad Skull era una pieza esencial para el juego entre las dos bandas, ya que el que tenia mayor entretenimiento iba a ganar.

— **¿Quién te lo dijo? **— Su voz sonó fría y totalmente arrogante, la mirada de los dos hombres se cruzaron en pocas palabras, pero fue algo reconfortante para ambos, ya que Skull solía soltar todo lo que sabia y a Kyoya eso le iba muy bien, a ver a quien iba a 'Kamikorosu' Morder hasta la muerte

—**E…el chico nuevo, S…Sawada Tsunayoshi.** — Los ojos del mayor se abrieron, suspiro era una molestia tener a ese chico cerca cuando algo malo pasaba, seguramente entro corriendo a la enfermería gritando de que estaba herido, si no lo hubiera dejado solo…

— Hmp, si solo me hubiera ido a casa con el… — pensó, su mirada se dirigió hacia la del peli violeta, para luego comenzar a caminar para salir de ese lugar, Skull quedo sentado en la banca del baño, bajo su mirada totalmente triste, siempre era lo mismo, eso era lo que decían todos. 'Esos sujetos los manipulan a todos ustedes, no pueden soportar estar a su lado'. ¿Varia tendría razón, deberíamos unirnos con ellos?... , los pensamientos de Skull siempre eran lo mismo. — **¿Qué esperas, Skull? Una llamada a la enfermería, vamos que me quiero largar rápido. **— Skull se levanto rápidamente y se negó mentalmente, No, nadie podrá quitar el amor que siento por Hibari… Nadie .

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Las puertas de la enfermería, dejaron ver a un hermoso hombre de cabellos negros, y a un sexy chico de cabellos morados, los dos entraron ayudándose el uno al otro, Skull casi se rompía la cara al salir del baño, y Hibari estaba sangrando demasiado, Tsuna se levanto rápido tratando de ayudar a su hermano, que parecía que estuviera totalmente herido. Un hermoso joven de cabellos verdosos desordenados, y lentes, dejando ver sus orbes verdes y lindos, con algo de barba, buen cuerpo y una bata de doctor, estaba sentado cruzado de piernas en una silla, Verde Hell Ring, hermano mayor de Fran, se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente un libro.

Tsunayoshi, ayudo al pelinegro mayor sentarse, mientras Skull corría a buscar el botiquín de medicina, el hombre de cabellos verdes se acerco lentamente a donde estaba Kyoya, y lo golpeo haciendo que cayera chocando su cabeza al suelo, Tsuna abrió los ojos de par en par, y Skull soltó el botiquín que fue atrapado por la cabeza del pelinegro, que estaba a punto de explotar.

— **¡¿Qué te pasa, pedazo de imbécil? **— Le grito el pelinegro, mirando con ganas de matar al peli verde que estaba sacando unas vendas.

— **¿Cuántas veces van en el mes?, diez, veinte, pero tú no eres el único. ¿Cuándo entenderán que los problemas de la familia no son lo de los hijos? Por dios Hibari, deja de pensar que Varia tiene la culpa de las complicaciones de su familia. Se supone que Vongola son todas las familias juntas, no separadas. **— El pelinegro bajo la mirada y lanzo un golpe hacia Verde, este simplemente lo esquivo y de un golpe logro adormecer al hombre que cayó en la cama totalmente dormido, Tsunayoshi miraba a su hermano preocupado que era lo que estaba pasando realmente entre todo esto.

—**Kyoya-nii…** — No termino de hablar porque sintió un gruñido departe de Kyoya, el guardo silencio bajando la mirada, el hombre verde despeino un poco al castaño que lo observo con los ojos llorosos, como si sintiera que Kyoya estaba sufriendo.

—**No te preocupes, solo lo relaje, está despierto. Pero no podrá mover los músculos durante unas cuantas horas.** — Se escucho otro gruñido por parte del pelinegro, todos giraron a verlo y tenía los ojos abiertos, tratando de mencionar algo… — **Deberían dejar de tener esa rivalidad, los problemas de los jefes de cada familia no es problema de ustedes. **—

—**Porque no te callas, y ¡le vas a dar el culo a Reborn! **— Un golpe en la garganta del pelinegro hizo que botara sangre de esta, Verde se levanto de donde estaba y camino hasta la mesa para seguir leyendo, Skull rápidamente limpio la sangre de la camisa del chico y sus labios, Tsuna había quedado perplejo por lo que estaba escuchando, pero no menciono nada, su cabeza estaba demasiado confusa, para poder pensar.

—**Así no hablaras durante unas horas, Kyoya.** — El gruñido se hizo más fuerte, pero nadie podría evitar, y tener las habilidades intelectuales de Verde, para poder localizar cada punto débil con solo ver el cuerpo de las personas, un científico, y medico, eso no era en todas las generaciones.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Me siento solo, sentado en una banca en el altar. ¿Por qué me abandonaste?, ¿Por qué lloraste cuando escribiste esa carta?, tu vestido de novia me hacía sentir excitado, exquisito… pero… siendo hombre porque lo portabas, tu mirada era tristeza, lo sabia no me amabas… pero… ¿Por qué lloras delante de mí?, Te odio… eres el peor herbívoro, el herbívoro que me enamoro y el que me lastimo

Un cuerpo totalmente sudado estaba moviéndose en la cama de una habitación, se levanto totalmente agitado, su cuerpo estaba bañado de sudor, sus grandes pectorales recorrían una gran cantidad de saladas gotas, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, oscuros como el cielo cuando el sol desaparece, mierda, había tenido otro de esos extraños sueños, se tallo los ojos y se levanto de su cama, era sábado no era necesario ir a la escuela, se coloco unos pantalones y salió de su habitación, quería despejar la mente, solo eso podría conseguir luego de sus extraños sueños. '¿Quién será el herbívoro? Con el que sueño tanto'.

Sus piernas solas lo guiaban hacia la piscina de su casa, entre una multitud de empleadas, se encontraban sus amigos, que hacían esos bastardos en su casa, era lo que podría mostrarse en su rostro, sin camisa, tomando el sol como si fueran los dueños de este, Dino Cavallone, Fran Hell Ring, Takeshi Yamamoto, Lambo Bovino, Mukuro Rokudo. Los cinco estaban sentados tomando el sol, esperando a su líder, 'el Boss'. Para pasar un día con los Vongola Boy's.

Lejos de los chicos, estaba Tsunayoshi con Lucy, jugando a la pelota, los dos estaban divirtiéndose era la palabra adecuada para definir el comportamiento, el pelinegro observaba todo totalmente tranquilo, estaba todavía adolorido por lo que había pasado el jueves, que poco se podía mover, a pesar de ser una herida superficial el idiota del príncipe destripador lo había herido bastante bien. Los chicos bronceaban sus perfectos cuerpos, torneados, musculosos, y sexys. El pelinegro camino hacia ellos, parándose delante de todos, los hombres levantaron la mirada y observaron a el hermoso bulto de masa que tenían al frente, sin camisa, con una venda en el cuerpo, cruzado de brazos y con el seño fruncido.

—**Kamikorosu** — todos los presentes se pusieron azules, su cuerpo comenzó a perder el equilibrio y casi caía a la piscina, Dino rápidamente lo tomo de la mano, pero tropezó con sus propias piernas, y cayeron al agua, Fran se asomo en la esquina y se puso de puntillas mirando hacia la piscina.

—**Sempai's el equilibrio los volvió idiotas** — Una patada en el trasero hizo que Fran cayera de cabeza en la piscina, Dino salió a flote y estos dos se dieron un beso, mientras de nuevo se hundían en la piscina, Lambo dio un largo suspiro, y Mukuro comenzó a reír.

—**Definitivamente… Kamikorosu** — Menciono tétrico el pelinegro menor, para acercarse a Mukuro y tomarlo del cuello, el peli azul alargo una sonrisa y lentamente bajo sus manos hacia la cadera musculosa y bien formada del pelinegro pasando sus manos un poco fuerte, el pelinegro lo soltó de una, y tropezó tomando de las manos a Mukuro y cayendo a al agua, arriba de los otros dos que esperaban abajo.

—**Yare, Yare. ¿Qué mierda hacen halla dentro?** — La silla de Lambo se rodo un poco, cayendo este a la piscina, Mukuro estaba saliendo y ellos dos juntaron labios totalmente a gustos siguieron el ritmo, nadie se resistía a los labios de alguno de ellos, ni siquiera ellos mismos.

—**Y…Yamamoto-Sempai.** — Corrió Tsuna hacia donde el chico había echado a Lambo a la piscina, el pequeño estaba sonrojado, Yamamoto se quito las gafas, dejando mostrar una mirada seductora y bastante hermosa, tomo a Tsuna de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia sí, sus labios estaban a punto de tocar, Tsuna estaba enrojecido, otra vez, un hombre estaba a punto de besar sus labios, un golpe hizo que Yamamoto lo soltara y cayera en la piscina con el resto de idiotas que estaban riéndose de sí mismo. —**Ky…Kyoya-nii…** — El pelinegro miro al castaño y a la pequeña perrita que estaba debajo de él escondiéndose del hermoso erizo que con solo mirar a alguien podría helar a una persona por el ambiente que provocaba.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Se encontraba un sitio totalmente oscuro, varios gemidos se podrían oír dentro de ese lugar, un pelinegro, estaba dentro de un rubio de ojos azules, la llamada de aquella sensación era extremadamente satisfactoria, el cabello sudado se pegaba entre ambos, excepto esas papillas onduladas que yacían en sus lados, el rubio gemía cada vez mas fuerte por cada penetración que recibía por parte del pelinegro, Reborn en esos momentos estaba teniendo una relación privada junto a Colonello.

La biblioteca, era el lugar donde estaban. El ambiente a libros y olor a sexo provocaba unas tremendas ganas de tener relaciones sexuales donde quisiera, el pelinegro levanto la cara del rubio, pero en ese instante un rubio paso por su mente, soltó el rostro de Colonello, y junto sus labios totalmente furioso por aquel recuerdo, que estaba pasando por su mente en esos momentos, porque Colonello le recordaba a ese potro inútil, que solo hacia molestarlo desde que se conocieron…

Estaba perdiendo la razón, si que la estaba perdiendo se encontraba confuso y aristocrático con todo lo que estaba pasando. El camaleón que vive engañando no puede enamorarse de un animal tan inútil y propenso a hacer trabajos para los demás esas palabras fueron hechas para olvidarse del rubio, y de esa noche que ellos habían pasado, el pelinegro había terminado dentro del rubio de su amigo, haciendo que él se pegara contra la pared, rompiendo aquel beso, y contacto con el pelinegro.

— **¿Qué pasa?, Kora.** — Pregunto el rubio, el hombre mayor levanto la vista hacia su compañero, y simplemente arreglo su uniforme, había sido llamado por el director y se quedo a degustar un poco, de todos los profesores del lugar, primero con Verde, y ahora con Colonello, había sido un día interesante para Reborn, y también para su mente.

—**Absolutamente nada** — Contesto, acomodándose la corbata. Colonello lo tomo del brazo y lo pego junto a él, Reborn no hizo ningún movimiento, ¿Por qué es igual a él?… a ese idiota de Cavallone sus ojos se abrieron cuando Colonello lo beso. 'Reborn… te amo' Las palabras de ese imbécil no salen de mi cabeza… maldición. Ese día había tenido relaciones con Dino, y ese mocoso fue lo que menciono, el beso fue cortado por no ser correspondido, Reborn tenía la mirada perdida, cosa que enojo a Colonello.

—**Contigo, es perder el tiempo cuando estas pensando en otra cosa. Kora** — Colonello comenzó a caminar, antes de sentir un disparo en la biblioteca, conocía a Reborn y sabia que perdía la paciencia cuando le decían las cosas como eran, o actuaban ante su voluntad, el salió detrás de Colonello, luego de unos minutos, no sabía qué era lo que el director quería, así que eso lo iba a averiguar.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Que más se podría esperar de la sala de dirección, varios sujetos en las sombras estaban preparados para comenzar lo que el jefe de la familia Vongola iba a ordenar, luego de estar en las sombras durante mucho tiempo, la matanza dentro de la familia creció hasta el punto de matar al próximo sucesor de toda la familia, cosa que molesto a todo el concejo de Vongola, estaba al tema de sacar a toda la familia del camino y hablar con todos los jefes pero sabía que esa era una pérdida de tiempo, solo algo podría hacer que ellos dejaran la lucha, y eso era Varia y Vongola Boy's.

Nadie dentro del lugar era una persona que no fuera confianza del director, sus labios carnosos se mantenían cerrados, a la espera de charla con la última persona que faltaba, siempre era él. Las voces se escuchaban en todas partes, un suspiro salió de los labios del director, solo ellos podrían arreglar las dificultades entre sus familiares, pero para eso necesitaban ayuda. La puerta se dejo abierta, permitiendo que pasara él, el hombre más fuerte de toda la familia Vongola. Reborn.

—**Reborn, llegas tarde.** — La voz varonil de aquella sombra resonó en toda la dirección, el pelinegro se acomodo en el marco de la puerta cerrando está detrás de sí, todo alrededor se había guardado en silencio, quien iba a interrumpir a dos hombres tan poderosos. — **Lo siento, pero yo no puedo moverme en la luz, ya que se supone que estoy muerto**. — Hablo el totalmente decidido, su mirada se centro en aquel sujeto delante de él. — **Decidimos dejar que el destino eligiera hacia dónde va la familia, y quienes se asesinaran primero, Vongola es un imperio, y las familias enemigas son dentro de este mundo, tan indescriptible. Solo los verdaderos sabios llevaran a la Vongola a un reino superior. **— Las palabras que declaro aquel hombre, eran santas y respetadas para todos, Reborn bajo su mirada y la alzo totalmente decidido, una orden era una orden. Giro su cuerpo al tiempo de despedirse y salió de este lugar. ¿Qué iba a pasar con Namimori, y todas las personas buenas del lugar, simplemente iban a ser juguetes de piezas? Una nueva partida de ajedrez comenzó, entre las familias, y los jóvenes cantantes.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

La noche del sábado había llegado, los preparativos estaban listos, detrás de una discoteca muchos autos de carrera se organizaban para una competencia, mujeres, hombres, por todas partes, los conductores estaban preparados para arrancar, cada uno con una botella de Vodka. Un hermoso auto de color negro se encontraba en la salida para comenzar con la carrera, dentro de él dos hermosos jóvenes se encontraban. Uno rubio de ojos marrones, y otro de unos hermosos ojos negros. La entrada era hermosa, y su interior fantástico, unas mujeres sostenían una gran bolsa con más de 500 mil millones de euros.

Era la carrera del año, Kyoya y Dino entraron como participantes este año, en Namimori todos los años se celebra esta carrera, un auto blanco llego al lado de el hermoso carro negro de los chicos, su conductor tenía el cabello blanco plateado, y su copiloto, era un hermoso chico de cabellos blancos que comía masmelo, los dos dirigieron la mirada al auto negro, y se miraron desafiantes, Kyoya y el peli plateado colocaron en potencia para la carrera, al ver que todos los concursantes estaban listos, una mujer se acerco diagonal todos los autos, y alargo una sonrisa.

—**Preparados, para la carrera de más de 500 mil millones de euros, las apuestas se cerraron, la carrera comienza, en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… **— El sonido de una bala al dispararse salió volando al cielo, los dos autos salieron en nitro desde la salida, los demás autos habían quedado totalmente atrás, y una sonrisa arrogante en cada uno.

— **¡No perderé, contra ese imbécil!** — Gritaron los dos conductores.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4. 'Lo peligroso de la amistad'.**

La noche había caído en la mansión Hibari, el joven hermoso de cabellos castaños, estaba sentado en el suelo del patio disfrutando de la vista, la luna era totalmente hermosa, llena, amarrilla parecida a un gran queso, los ojos miel del hermoso joven era totalmente bello, la luz hacia juego con su rostro, y su mirada era tranquilizante para el aire de todos. Sus piernas estaban en la piscina y su mirada perdida. ¿Qué podría hacer en estos momentos? Su hermosa Lucy se encontraba en sus piernas dormida, su mirada era perdida, como si algo le molestara, si alguien estaría en problemas. Suspiro, no quería preocuparse más. Los chicos se alistaron y se fueron, las palabras de su hermano fueron demasiado claras. Ese no es un lugar, a cual los niños tendrían que ir  Los demás no parecían demasiado convencidos, pero Kyoya era demasiado extremo, el se preguntaba, que podría estar haciendo su hermano.

—**Es extraño que no estés sonriendo.** — Una voz detrás de él lo hizo reaccionar, tanto que cayó dentro de la piscina, mientras sostenía a su hermosa Lucy, que le mordió la nariz por haberla bañado tan tarde. — **Si que eres un Inútil, tal como lo dijo Kyoya.** — las mejillas del joven llegaron a colorearse un poco, mientras salía de la piscina con la ayuda de Reborn.

—**Solo, estoy pensando.** — El pelinegro levanto la vista y se sentó en una de las sillas, le hizo seña al chico para que se sentara en la otra, así lo hizo, la pequeña perrita corrió para que las sirvientas la secaran, mientras una toalla era traída por esta pequeña de la misma manera, una de las sirvientas al verlo corrió a buscarle un par de ropa. — **Kyoya-nii me tiene preocupado. **—

— **¿Te preocupa ese imbécil?** — El pequeño levanto la mirada al escuchar como su tío se refería a él, Reborn simplemente alargo una sonrisa, haciendo que el pequeño se sonrojara demasiado, se cruzo de brazos y se quito el sombrero, dejando ver su estilo de peinado mientras degustaba de la suave brisa. — **Hibari Kyoya, es el hombre más peligroso de todo Namimori, uno de los hombres más peligroso, el no moriría tan fácilmente. A parte, está acostumbrado a un mundo, en el que tú nunca deberías entrar.** — Un mundo en el cual nunca debo entrar — **Tráeme un café.** — Le ordeno a alguna de las mucamas que apareció con una toalla para ofrecerle a Tsunayoshi.

—**P…pero…** — Trato de mencionar el joven, bajo la mirada al suelo, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente, presentía que algo malo estaba a punto de pasar. No pudo dejar de preocuparse, y se levanto de donde estaba, Reborn le sostuvo la mano antes de que hiciera cualquier movimiento, el iba a ir a donde estaba su hermano.

—**Si vas, puede ocurrir.** — el castaño abrió los ojos demasiado, el pudo notar lo que sentía fácilmente, se tiro en la silla, y cerro sus ojos, coloco la mirada en el suelo, le preocupaba demasiado, Kyoya.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Los poros de los conductores estaban en total devoción a la velocidad en los que sus coches se movían, los hermosos conductores tenían sus miradas puestas en la carretera, se estaban adentrando a la muerte, una canción sonaba en los oídos de las bandas urbanas, la canción de la muerte, era escrita claramente para las dos bandas, pero también existía una en especial, y esa era "Hill of death". Sus grandes llamas hacen que la muerte se parezca al infierno, las grandes aves hacen que tu carne desaparezca en pedazos, los animales salvajes hacen que tu visita sea la última, y tu rostro muerto se parecerá a un saco descabellado La canción la cantaban todos los que estaban alrededor cuando la carrera comenzó, varios conductores perdieron la velocidad en la misma curva, esta no era solo una carrera de dinero y apuesta, también era una carrera de vida o muerte, pero esa era la costumbre de los jóvenes namimorianos. La carrera seguía totalmente encendida, dos carros fueron interferidos por una gran bestia de color blanco que apareció de la nada entre la salida de aquella monumental y arriesgada colina. Comenzó a aparecer Los rumores comenzaron, el alcohol se hizo más presente en el lugar de partida, los Vongola Boy's comenzaron las apuestas, al igual que los restantes miembros de Varia. ¿Quién saldrá vivo? El año pasado no gano nadie. Demasiadas preguntas por provenir, un pasado indescifrable, un tiro hizo que la mujer callera al suelo muerta, el sonido del arma provino de la caverna, un hermoso joven de ojos carmesin salió de esta con una mirada sepulcral. Nadie intervino más, la canción continua…

El calor comenzó a invadir la mente del rubio y del pelinegro, las manos resbalaban el volante lentamente, su mente comenzaba a sentirse borrosa, entre mas se adentraban a la colina el calor era insoportable, el rubio comenzó a sentir que su mente se iba unos momentos, los dos estaban a punto de chocar contra algo. El pelinegro reacciono, y logro girar el vehículo por completo, antes de ser degollados por esa enorme rama de un gran árbol que estaba por delante de ellos, la niebla comenzó a cubrir el lugar, la noche se iba haciendo más espesa entre mas y mas se adentraban al bosque. Bestia sin forma salían del bosque, que era ese bosque, la canción seguía sonando, como si eso llamara la voluntad de las bestias. Los humanos los mutaron, Los humanos crearon bestias sin sentimiento alguno. El infierno ¿Te gustaría estar en él? Si naciste en Namimori, la carga de su pasado debes llevar. La carga del presente estará contigo, La carga del futuro no la podrás borrar, si naciste en Namimori, la colina de la muerte deberás conocer y morir feliz en ella. El susurro de la canción llegaba a los oídos de los amigos de los dos conductores.

El peli plateado, de hermosos ojos estaba moviéndose entre el viento, y el calor llegaba hasta su cuerpo, la bolsa del peliblanco estaba totalmente derretida, era como si el calor invadiera sus partes más sensibles y las hacia vacilar. Maldecían una y otra vez, el año pasado murieron sus amigos, el reto de los Vongola Boy's y la aceptación de Varia hicieron que cuatro miembros de los grupos murieran. Ellos no solo se odiaban por su familia, se odiaban por la cobardía de no sacarlos de ese lugar, se odiaban por el odio profundo entre la muerte de sus compañeros, se odiaban por que los humanos que mas amaban estaban muertos. Las llantas aceleradas de los dos autos siguieron su camino, la parte donde aquellos murieron estaban a punto de pasarlas muchos muertos habían atrás, autos chocados, la comida de las bestias, varios fallecieron porque perdieron ante el doloroso calor, pero ellos no se iban a rendir, iban a derrotar a la colina. Una vez más como sus padres lo hicieron. Sus padres superaron aquella veracidad que los humanos, los científicos de Vongola, causaron en la vida de varios animales, y hasta de humanos. Eran escondidos en esa colina, donde solo hay podrían vivir.

Namimori, la cumbre de la adversidad, la cumbre de la maldad, la cumbre de la infidelidad, la cumbre de toda la depravación existente en el mundo, la cumbre de la morbosidad, la cumbre de la muerte. Una vez dentro muy difícil lograras irte, por eso si no eres de Namimori, huye, desaparece, no lo pienses dos veces, y muere fuera de este lugar, porque si lo haces aquí tus hijos morirán dentro de la colina La canción seguía en las voces de los observadores, un gran humo se logro divisar saliendo de la colina, la niebla se disipaba, haciendo que dos autos velozmente salieran del lugar, muchos de los presentes dejaron de cantar, y sus cabezas fueron voladas por la pistola de un solo hombre capaz de matar sin sentir, "Xanxus di Vongola". Namimori, el lugar por el cual, ninguno desearía vivir La canción termino, los autos se acercaban rápidamente a la final, quien ganaría esta carrera, nadie iba a saber.

Muestra de odio, muestra de vanidad. La adversidad hacia que las dos personas presentes se odiaran a más no poder, fue un empate, los hijos de la familia Vongola habían ganado. Al igual que años atrás, Squalo al igual que Kyoya quemaron el dinero, era una costumbre. Si se designaba empate, y nadie iba a compartirlo por orgullo se quemaba. ¿Quién se atreve a retar el ritual? ¿Quién se atreve a morir por las reglas? ¿Nadie, o tú?  El cabello oscuro del pelinegro había comenzado a tomar color, al igual que su rostro, todo el lugar se había silenciado, las voces de los presentes callaron, el hombre pelinegro dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su auto, se iba a ir cumplió la promesa de hace un año, se detuvo antes el silencio de la persona que antes se habían amado, delante de el hombre que había cambiado su pasado, y así se quedaría.

—**He cumplido la promesa de tu hermano.** — Un silencio se había proclamado con todos a su alrededor, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, la persona que no sabría sobre esa historia era mejor que sus labios silenciaran, nadie quería salir muerto, con la furia de esos dos hombres. — **Es mejor que no vuelvas a aparecer cerca de mí** — Se dirigió a su auto, y entro cerrando la puerta, su cabeza choco contra el volante, dos lagrimas saladas y crueles bajaron de los ojos de Kyoya.

—**La muerte de Enma Kozato y de tu hermano Fon fueron vengadas.** — La voz áspera de Xanxus, hizo que todos los miembros de Vongola Boy's sacaran un arma apuntando a la cabeza del Vongola. Los hombres de Xanxus hicieron lo mismo, las armas estaban totalmente cargadas, el hombre pelinegro seguía soltando lágrimas dentro de su auto.

—**Es mejor que cierres la puta boca, Xanxus.** — Escupió el potro, observando al mencionado bajando su arma, era una mala idea comenzar un tiroteo luego de la carrera, había sido una tradición y una promesa entre los dos grupos. Los hombres de Xanxus hicieron lo mismo, a excepción de Leviathan que seguía apuntando a la cabeza del rubio, un moreno de ojos oscuros con un bigote en su rostro, su mirada demasiado intimidante, varios tatuajes en su rostro se lograban divisar.

—**Cuida tu vocabulario delante de Xanxus-sama.** — Un bufido se escucho por parte del rubio, el silencio cubrió el lugar, nadie mencionaba nada, Xanxus se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de ahí, los demás se quedaron observando, la mirada de todos era amenazante, pero entre ellos sabían que había ocurrido algo, la mirada de Fran se dirigió al rubio que al verlo decidió largarse al igual que sus demás compañeros. El peli verde suspiro, pero no solo ellos había intercambiado miradas. Byakuran, estaba totalmente entretenido con Mukuro, pero este lo ignoraba olímpicamente como solía hacer el peli azul, aunque dentro de él quería tirarse encima del peliblanco y comérselo a besos como siempre lo había hecho. En que nos hemos convertido Fue el pensamiento de todos, se encaminaron cada uno a sus autos, alado de Kyoya se subió el peli azul, al parecer esos dos tenían que hablar de algo, el pasado.

— **¿Qué pasa? **— La voz ronca de Kyoya salió de su garganta, ahogada por las lágrimas que sus ojos seguían brotando.

—**Ya ha pasado un año.** — El asintió callado, seguramente no había más tema de conversación ese día. — **Ellos dos tienen un gran parecido.** — La voz de Mukuro sonaba totalmente áspera, reseca. Como si ese tema le doliera en lo más profundo de su corazón. — **Enma y Tsuna.** — El pelinegro dejo caer las manos al aire del volante, el lo sabia más que ese sujeto, inútil, torpe, tierno, y dulce. — **No podemos seguir culpando a Varia por eso… no solo fue su error.** —

—**El se arriesgo, por sus padres. La familia de todos hizo esto… el muy inútil murió porque yo no me arriesgue a conducir ebrio.** — El bajo su cabeza, y siguió llorando en silencio, Mukuro miro hacia afuera, y suspiro.

—**Ellos también tuvieron una gran pérdida.** —

—**No lo menciones.** — Mukuro alargo una sonrisa, y cerro sus ojos.

—**Puedo saber porque estabas tan angustiado antes de venir, tus ojos se notaban el dolor que tenias al dejar tu casa, no querías correr. Kyoya, ellos también perdieron gente valiosa, el amado hermano de Xanxus, y también, su prometido. **— Musito lentamente el peli azul, recibió una golpiza por parte de su amigo, sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y su frente igual, había estado mucho tiempo en ese volante, su mente comenzó a volar, entre lo bueno y lo malo.

—**Te dije que no lo mencionaras.** — escupió con veneno, el Hibari para luego mirar a su amigo que estaba observando la nada. Pero luego entendió que no solo él estaba sufriendo, todos dentro estaban sufriendo por las grandes pérdidas, no solo perdieron al hermano de Kyoya, sino que también habían perdido a Enma, el chico que siempre estaba siendo protegido por los siete. Y varia no era totalmente tan malvada, ese chico que les brindaba sol, y el otro que lo único que hacía era meterlos en problemas.

Enma Kozato, estado fallecido. Mejor amigo de Kyoya y su grupo, un hermoso chico de cabellos rojizos y ojos del mismo color, siempre andaba lastimado y con heridas por todas partes, un completo inútil. Pero era la flor de todo el equipo, su luz hacia que todos se fueran por buen camino, Enma había impedido que todos ellos fueran como son ahora, en esa época todos eran tan adorables.

Fon Hibari, estado fallecido. El hermano mayor de Kyoya, y el más hermoso de todos, su cabello largo amarrado en una gran trenza y sus ojos oscuros, hacían resaltar la belleza en pasta, un perfecto hombre, y el más temido en todos los casos. "El hombre que rompe las ilusiones con su cuerpo". Andaba junto a Xanxus y los demás de Varia, pero en esa época todos salían juntos y bromeaban entre sí, la época en la que todos eran felices.

—**Kufufu~** — su estado había vuelto a ser el mismo, a Kyoya le salió una vena en la frente y lo comenzó a sacar del auto con sus piernas, hasta que logro hacer su cometido y cayó en las piernas de Dino, al Cavallone le salió una gota de sudor y ayudo a levantar a su amigo, colocándose en la entrada de la puerta del carro de Kyoya.

—**Kyoya. Debes ir a descansar, esa herida no se ha cerrado bien.** — El pelinegro observo al rubio, y alargo una sonrisa, solo un imbécil se le ocurría dar órdenes, pero su mente comenzó a comparar la preocupación de dos personas, su mente comenzaba a apretarse, y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Kyoya-nii, regresa pronto… Ese idiota de Tsunayoshi, se estaba metiendo en su cabeza.

—**Hazlo por Tsuna.** — El comentario del peli azul, hizo que el pelinegro se le iluminaran los ojos en la oscuridad, los dos hombres se helaron por ver el gran aura asesina por parte de aquel hombre, así que se alejaron cerrando el carro, y corrieron hacia los demás empujándolos al suelo, y unas grandes rocas volaron por encima de todos ellos, cuando el carro paso a toda velocidad a su lado.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

La madrugada había caído, las piernas del Kyoya se dirigían por todo el pasillo de su casa, un sonido lo hizo perder los estribos, era el sonido de alguien suspirando de placer. No era su tío, mucho menos era el idiota de Shamal. Su mirada se dirigió a la habitación de Tsunayoshi, la puerta seguía abierta, se asomo entre la puerta y la entrada, y ahí estaba él. Desnudo en la cama, sus piernas abiertas, mientras se masturbaba, su miembro subía y bajaba con cada manoseada que la mano de él pequeño le daba, sus labios soltaban unos hermosos y dulces gemidos, como si su mente no resistiera de tanta perversión. El morbo que hacía notar su cuerpo era completamente excitante en los ojos del pelinegro, su miembro comenzó a ponerse erecto en esa demencia de acción, sus ojos se tornaron de un placer inigualable, y saco su miembro de su pantalón, comenzando a masturbarlo detrás de la puerta.

El pequeño había llegado al clímax, su propio semen lo había dirigido hacia su pequeña entrada, donde comenzaba a cubrirlo, sus gemidos comenzaron a aumentar, el mismo introducía sus dedos en su pequeña entrada, comenzó con uno, y lo máximo que pudo meter eran tres, en cambio su miembro comenzó a tener de nuevo voluntad propia, y su mano se dirigió a este, detrás de la puerta el pelinegro no resistía mas la tentación de entrar y penetrar a su hermano, si ya se le había pasado el capricho y quizás tener un hermanito así dentro de su propia casa no sería nada malo. Su mente se nublo de placer, y abrió la puerta sorprendiendo al pequeño, su mirada avergonzada y sonrojada hacia que la perversión del pelinegro aumentara.

Estaba en la cama, sus piernas abiertas, su erección en plenitud, sus mejillas querían explotar en sonrojo y sus labios carnosos estaban casi al borde de la explosión por busca de un beso, y el pelinegro le daría todo lo que el pequeño quisiera, se quito el bóxer y el pantalón, y se dirigió a la cama junto a su hermano menor, colocándose encima de él, no dijeron palabras, no eran necesarias para un momento como este. Los gemidos comenzaban a apoderarse de nuevo del lugar, Kyoya comenzó a besarlo, un beso demente, urgente, como si él hubiera despertado lo que había escondido para siempre, sus miembros jugaban entre sí como si estuvieran en una danza, los dos se encontraban pegados, disfrutando de la pegajosidad de él otro. Y así continuaron durante un tiempo, besándose, tocándose disfrutando, disgustando del cuerpo del otro. Kyoya estaba listo para entrar, sus ojos lo cerro y se centro en la entrada del pequeño Sawada, lentamente comenzó adentrando su miembro dentro de su entrada, el pequeño comenzó a decir su nombre, placentero y lleno de dolor, le gustaban los vírgenes, y definitivamente el lo era. Lo observo lentamente y lo beso, el nunca había hecho con nadie, no miraba a nadie cuando tenía sexo con esa persona. Los ojos color miel del joven lo observaron durante un largo momento, y luego le dedico una sonrisa, su mirada se volvió borrosa, su mente comenzaba a imaginar cosas totalmente fuera de lugar.

Su mente retorcida fue desapareciendo, como si algo lo estuviera besando, sus ojos fueron a parar a los hermosos ojos color miel de su hermano, estaba delante de él, y Lucy lamiendo el bien formado rostro del azabache, los dos intercambiaron miradas, y el castaño se sonrojo bastante por la mirada seductora y arrogante que le dirigía su hermano.

—**Kyo-nii, me dijeron que te despertara, pero estabas demasiado profundo que le pedí el favor a Lu…** — El azabache tomo de la mano al castaño y lo atrajo hacia sí, Tsuna perdió el equilibrio y unió sus labios con los de su hermano, Kyoya comenzó a besarlo con demencia, torpemente el inútil trato de corresponder, lento, pausadamente. El pelinegro comprendió que había sido todo un sueño lo que había tenido últimamente estaban tan calientes, que no podía resistir ver al castaño, pero hoy se había cumplido ese rompimiento. No resistió más y lo hizo acostarse encima de él, pasando sus manos por su suéter, y subiéndola a su cabello, el castaño lentamente correspondía, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus labios trataban de seguir el ritmo del joven pelinegro.

Los dos siguieron su fogoso beso, el castaño logro entender como era un beso, era su primer beso. Sus mejillas ardían en placer, y ambición por el momento tan acalorado de los dos, torpemente, el castaño empujo el pecho del pelinegro, necesitaba aire, respirar. Sus ojos eran tapados por su cabello, un hijo de baba colgaba entre los labios de los dos jóvenes excitados por aquel beso, el castaño inconscientemente se dirigió la mano a los labios, el pelinegro lo observo se veía tan frágil, dulce, rompible y tranquilo, coloco sus manos en la cintura del joven y hermoso castaño, y lo sentó en su pelvis. Levanto su rostro, aquel hilo de baba colgaba en los dedos del hermoso castaño que fue dirigido a los labios del pelinegro, que luego los dirigió a sus labios, los dos se profundizaron en otro beso, mucho más caliente, y demasiado demandante.

Siguieron así por minutos, nadie alrededor se atrevía a molestar aquel hermoso momento, nadie alrededor podía ver lo que ellos dos estaban haciendo, solo el ego entre los dos se podría notar, Lucy estaba sentada observando lo que los dos hacían, el aire impedía el comportamiento de ambos, Kyoya separo los labios de los de su pequeño mocoso, y lo miro a los ojos, se veía tan agitado, tan sensual y demasiado tierno, estaba completamente duro, pero no podía hacerlo con él, en estas condiciones, sus sueños lo habían pervertido demasiado con el menor, pero eso era lo que era Tsunayoshi, un chico de quince años que ínsita a un hermoso albino a hacer cosas totalmente pervertidas.

Los pasos de una persona se estaban escuchando cerca de la habitación. Los dos hermosos hombres se separaron rápidamente, Lucy salto a los brazos de Tsuna, y este quedo observando a Kyoya que se encontraba tocando lentamente su cabeza, había algo que le molestaba, y era la presencia del ruido, luego de haber tenido una mala noche. Los pasos de unos zapatos se asomaron por la entrada, una hermosa mujer estaba delante de la puerta, la mirada de los dos joven observaron a su madre materna, y a su madre adoptiva, Tsuna alargo una sonrisa, y Kyoya simplemente sonrió lamentable, la mujer se acerco a su hijo adoptivo y le dio un beso en la frente, y a su hijo le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras espelucaba un poco su cabello.

—**Kyo-kun, tu padre quiere hablar contigo.** — El albino azabache, levanto una ceja era extraño que ese sujeto lo llamara para charla con él, cerró los ojos y coloco su mano en su cien tratando de entender lo que su madre decía. — **Despertó del coma**. — Sus ojos se abrieron, y su mirada se dirigió a su madre.

— **¿Q…que? **— La mirada de Tsunayoshi era demasiado confusa, pero la de Kyoya era totalmente inestable, su corazón había comenzado a latir rápidamente, su mirada se había vuelto totalmente fría, y sus manos comenzaron a temblar de miedo.

—**Cozart Shimon, despertó.** — El hombre que comenzó con la fundación de él imperio Vongola estaba despierto de nuevo, eso quería decir que él había salido de las sombras, o solo comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, los traidores, los embaucadores, y los enemigos de Vongola comenzaron a aparecer lentamente, delante de varias costumbres, una sonrisa se formo en el rostro del joven Kyoya.

—**Hmp, el comenzó a moverse.**— Su sonrisa logro hacer que su madre lo mirara totalmente extrañado, era raro que su hijo no mencionara el nombre de alguien, ella salió dejado a su hijo junto a su hijo adoptivo, Hibari Kyoya le dedico una mirada a Tsunayoshi, se levanto de la cama, y le devoro de nuevo la boca, en un beso, se dirigió hacia la puerta y lo saco con una sonrisa, iba a tomar un baño, era pronto la reunión de Vongola Boy's.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

En una sala de un hospital, un hermoso joven de ojos carmín, y cabello rojizo, estaba sentado comiendo toda la comida que le habían traído de felicitaciones, una sonrisa se había marcado en su rostro. En esa habitación en una silla de ruedas se encontraba un débil rubio de ojos anaranjados. Su mirada era demasiada hermosa que le dedicaba a su mejor amigo, el chico tomo la mano del rubio, este lentamente se levanto de la silla, hace unos días el también había despertado del coma, encontrándose con nuevas cosas. Todo lo que podía pasar en unos pequeños años. Desde el 1970 que Vongola se creó nadie podría estar más seguro que ellos. Muchas cosas habían pasado dentro de todas las familias que Vongola decidió reunir para formar una sola, y que por fin Namimori estuviera en paz.

—**Así que todo eso ha pasado. Mi hijo.** — El hombre no se creía lo que le estaban contando, pero su corazón se oprimió de nuevo, tomo fuertemente la mano del rubio, cosa que enojo a dos personas dentro de los que estaban dentro de la sala, su mirada se dirigió al hermoso rubio y le dedico una sonrisa. — **Giotto, ¿Qué tienes planeado?** — pregunto, con una sonrisa.

—**Tu estas vivo para ellos, nosotros estamos muertos.** — Contesto totalmente interesado, pero luego bajo su mirada. — **Es hora de que nuestra generación resuelva todos esos problemas.** — El Shimon, coloco su dedo en los labios del hermoso rubio, una mirada fulminante por parte de un pelirrojo con un tatuaje extraño en su rostro, y un hermoso rubio de ojos azules llegaron a la espalda del rubio de hermosos orbes anaranjados, un pelinegro comenzó a reír, y luego coloco sus manos detrás de su cuello.

—**Pienso que esto deben hacerlo ellos, nosotros no somos nadie para meternos en esas problemáticas.** —

—**Namimori es un infierno.** — contesto Giotto observando al pelirrojo.

—**Siempre lo ha sido. Giotto y lo sabes. Desde antes que Vongola apareciera esto era un centro de investigación para humanos y animales. Era un infierno y la mayoría de nosotros éramos la prueba de eso. ¿Qué crees que nosotros podamos hacer? Nada.** — El hombre rubio bajo la mirada, y se sentó de nuevo en la silla, era cierto. Namimori era un centro de prueba, para lo que los científicos pudieran hacer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5. 'Confiar es de idiotas'.**

En un hospital, un castaño de hermosos ojos carmín, caminaba a paso rápido por todos los pasillos, llevaba dos pistolas en las manos, y una chaqueta en sus hombros, su mirada era seria, sus flequillos cubría su rostro, Xanxus di Vongola se había enterado que Cozart, había despertado. Sus pasos eran fuertes, y decididos. Dentro de ese hospital ocurrían muchas cosas a manos de los científicos de Vongola, que con solo pisarlo de daba nauseas, el hombre tenía una fría mirada, todos los doctores saludaban con orgullo y honor, haciendo cortas reverencias.

En una hermosa y gran sala, un hermoso pelirrojo disfrutaba de la comida que le estaban brindando. Su rostro se veía pálido por tanto tiempo sin comer, su mirada era oscura de todo lo que había hablado el día anterior, escucho unos fuertes pasos, podría adivinar de quien se trataba. Si no era el hermoso pelinegro, de piel suave como incrustaciones de diamante, era el hermoso moreno, de ojos carmín que tanto le gusta ver, la puerta se abrió de golpe, y su mirada había chocado con unos lindos ojos carmín.

—**Xanxus. Eres el primero en visitarme.** — La mirada fulminante del orbes sangre, hizo estirar la piel de gallina de su acompañante, un doctor que entro a la sala con ellos, el hermoso pelirrojo alargo una sonrisa, y se dirigió una copa a sus labios.

—**Donde esta Giotto.** — Su pregunta no hizo ninguna emoción en el rostro de aquel hombre, simplemente se dispuso a seguir tomando de su copa, como si aquella conversación no tuviera ningún éxito en su vocabulario.

— **¿Giotto? Según lo que me entere, es que está muerto, al igual que Enma** — La mirada del orbe sangre se debilito un poco, pero luego se acerco colocando la pistola en la frente del hombre, el doctor se alarmo pero fue apuntado por la otra, haciendo que se desmayara en el acto.

—**Hmp, no es necesario que hables del pasado. El nos dijo a Kyoya Hibari y a mí, que iba a estar entre las sombras muerto, hasta que despertaras. Ese es este momento ¿Dónde está Primo Vongola?** — Su voz sonaba totalmente arrogante, agresiva e indiferente. Pero esto no causaba efectos en el hombre delante de él.

—**Ya te lo dije, Xanxus. Esta muerto.** — La voz seria del hombre, hizo que el moreno bajara el arma, y lo mirara furioso, de él no iba a encontrar absolutamente nada, debía encontrar a las personas que alguna vez estuvieron a su lado, y esos eran los del congreso Vongola. Los primeros líderes de las 6 principales familias. — **Porque no buscas a Spade, el te dará información.** —

—**Es un traidor, como las demás familias… Sería un desperdicio, escoria.** — Musito el hombre, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a salir de la sala. El pelirrojo simplemente alargo una sonrisa y se metió otro pedazo de pan en su boca, su comida simplemente había sido interrumpida, por un mocoso que todavía no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

En una hermosa mansión, seis chicos estaban reunidos. Tocando varios instrumentos, una melodía se podría escuchar en toda la casa. Cavallone Dino, el potro salvaje estaba tocando una guitarra, dándole melodía y cuerda hasta llegar a tener el ritmo que estaba buscando. Rokudo Mukuro estaba con un bajo en sus manos, de la misma manera que el potro, el búho trataba de establecer una melodía cuerda que diera total energía a la canción. El hermoso cabeza de rana, Fran Hell Ring estaba en la batería, jugando con aquellas grandes baquetas en sus manos. En el teclado el hermoso Lambo Bovino, con su peculiar mirada, y uno de sus ojos cerrados estaba tocando una dulce melodía junto al resto. Yamamoto Takeshi, estaba retocando finamente su micrófono mientras el pelinegro tenía en sus manos la hoja de canciones.

— **¿Cuándo tenemos concierto?, Kyoya.** — La pregunta de Dino saco de su mente al hermoso pelinegro, el levanto la mirada y se rasco un poco la cabeza, su estado era pésimo. Su camisa desabotonada, con una cerveza en la mano, estaba escribiendo una canción que no había podido terminar desde hace tiempo, y su manager les había ordenado terminar la última canción.

—**El fin de semana.** —

— **¡Que!** — El grito de todos se escucho en la mansión, su mirada se volvió totalmente estática, como era posible que iban a cantar, y todavía la canción estelar no estaba terminada, todos miraron al pelinegro, pero su mirada se dirigió a un dulce castaño que traía jugos en una bandeja.

—**E…etto… Kyo-nii, me dijo que estarían ocupados con una canción, y pues. Me gustaría que tomaran esto.** — Menciona totalmente sonrojado.

Todos se levantaron tomando un vaso, y de dos tragos estaban totalmente acabados, Tsunayoshi estaba impresionado de la preocupación que tenían todos, en especial su hermano, se acerco lentamente hacia donde el pelinegro, leyendo la letra de la canción, el no sabía absolutamente nada de ritmos, sus mejillas estaban rojas leyendo la hermosa canción que su hermano había escrito, pero se había detenido en el coro. Había una parte que no estaba terminada, el señalo un poco la hoja, como si algo estuviera en sus labios, pero luego se quedo callado y miraba totalmente ido la hoja.

—**Solo te quiero para una vez…** — El castaño se sonrojo, esas palabras simplemente salieron de sus labios, el pelinegro levanto la mirada al ver a su hermano sonrojado, su mente comenzó a volar, y alargo una sonrisa, tenía la otra parte de la canción que no podía terminar.

—**Tsuna, si estuviéramos solos te besaría.** — El castaño se sonrojo a más no poder por las palabras de su hermano, los demás soltaron una carcajada, y se acercaron al pelinegro, manteniendo una distancia prudente, sabiendo que el pelinegro era totalmente arrogante y indiferente ante todos.

La práctica de ellos salió totalmente normal, habían terminado la letra sacando a Tsuna de la habitación para practicar totalmente en paz, la fecha esperada estaba acercándose, tenían que estar totalmente preparados para competir contra Varia, sabían que esa noche se iba a definir el rey de la música en el bar 'Vongola'.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Un peli plateado se encontraba con un cigarrillo en los labios, acostado en una gran cama sus labios estaban entre abiertos dejando salir el humo a tabaco, y el olor que provocaba la mezcla de su dulce olor, sabor y frescura, el peli plateado tenía los ojos cerrados, dejándose llevar por el ambiente. El cuarto tenía un aspecto a un palacio, pero el olor a sexo y drogas se hacía presente, aquel olor se revolvía entre los largos cabellos del hermoso hombre, ya que su ventilador no dejaba de girar, y las ventanas se veían cerradas. El hermoso hombre abrió los ojos cuando su puerta se abrió de un solo golpe, dejando entrar a un castaño de ojos rojos mirando totalmente violento al peli plateado.

— **¿Xanxus?, ¿Qué quieres maldito Boss?** — El hombre de ojos carmín se tiro en la cama, cerrando los ojos, el peli plateado lo quedo mirando y volteo su vista hacia la ventana, siempre era lo mismo con él, desde que había roto con Kyoya todo se había vuelto negro para Xanxus, cuando iba a dejar de querer a alguien que ni siquiera se fijaba en el. — **¿Despertó? **— El interrogante del peli plata, hizo que el hermoso moreno abriera los ojos y asintiera.

—**Ese maldito, lo negó por completo. Dice que todavía está muerto.** — musito totalmente rabioso el hombre, para luego tirar las pantuflas que tenia, y sentarse en la cama, tomando un cigarrillo y prendiéndolo. — **Es algo que dudo, escoria.** — El peli plateado, de nombre Squalo se quedo observando a su jefe, y luego suspiro. Sintió que era jalado, cuando este había besado sus labios.

Squalo correspondió el beso, dejando a un lado el cigarrillo que cayó al suelo, encima de un cenicero, aquel cigarrillo que Xanxus había encendido fue a parar en el mismo cenicero, cuando este término encima del cuerpo blando y fuerte del hermoso tiburón, la lluvia comenzó a mover sus labios y su lengua al mismo ritmo que el hermoso hibrido. Sus manos bailaron por el cuerpo esbelto del peli plateado, dejándose llevar por la hermosura que su cuerpo emanaba. El cabello regado por toda cama, dejando mostrar la veracidad y la tentación que daba comerse a ese sexy hombre.

Xanxus, coloco sus manos en el pantalón de su pareja, comenzándolo a quitar lentamente. La misma forma en la que el tiburón de la lluvia comenzaba a quitar el del cielo, los dos estaban jugando con sus labios, cuando habían terminado sin ropa, sus cuerpos emanaba un calor totalmente insoportable, como si la vida les pidiera a gritos que querían estar juntos el uno con el otro. Xanxus comenzó a bajar sus besos por el cuerpo desnudo y corpulento del hermoso peli plateado, Squalo comenzó a soltar ligeros gemidos, ese era su juego del placer.

Los pezones de Squalo comenzaron a tornarse duros, por los movimientos de la lengua de Xanxus, como si quisiera devorarlos de placer y antojo, sus besos bajaron hacia el miembro del tiburón, que estaba totalmente duro y con una erección que pedía a gritos que el cielo la atendiera, así paso los labios de Xanxus entraron por completo en el miembro de Squalo, su lengua jugaba como si eso fuera una paleta, deliciosa, dramática, exquisita, y extraña.

Squalo actuó imprudentemente, tomando el rostro de Xanxus, este lo mordió ligeramente sacando un poco de su sangre, un gemido de dolor y placer salieron de los labios de Squalo, la sangre corría por el miembro de Squalo, aquel orbes sangres miraba totalmente maravillado lo que había hecho, se relamió los labios, pasando su lengua en su miembro de nuevo limpiando todo rastro de sangre, y colocando en sus labios aquel semen, que iba a colocar en el trasero de su pareja.

El tiburón trataba de aguantar las ganas fuertes de gemir a más no poder, en esos momentos sus padres estaban en la casa, su vista fugaz se dirigió hacia la puerta donde comprobaba que Xanxus había puesto el seguro, sintió que su rostro fue devorado de nuevo en un beso, cuando Xanxus comenzó a entrar en él. El miembro del hermoso cielo era demasiado grande que la entrada de Squalo no se ajustaba todavía a su pene. El tiburón comenzó a colocar sus manos en el cabello de Xanxus, jalándolo de dolor y placer, los dos se encontraban dándose todo el placer del mundo, Xanxus entraba rápidamente en el cuerpo de Squalo.

Sus cuerpos a pesar de tener un límite, estos sujetos simplemente los pasaban de largo, se sentían en su mundo de intimidad, alegría, vergüenza, sofocación y excitación. A pesar de todos el peli plateado se sentía totalmente mal, el solo hacia eso para sacia su sed de placer, el peli plateado lo amaba, pero este todavía estaba enamorado del pelinegro, o eso era lo que él creía. La vida de Xanxus no había sido nada divertida, comenzó a salir con Hibari Kyoya durante mucho tiempo, pero al final fue comprometido, con ese sujeto… Gamma Giglio Nero El había sido el conductor durante esa noche, a pesar de que ellos dos no se amaban, Gamma iba en el auto junto al hermano de Xanxus… Viper di Vongola Los ojos del peli plateado se cerraron automáticamente, antes de caer en la depresión que tanto odiaba, deprimirse por unas personas que había amado y había odiado.

Gamma iba esa noche en el auto junto a Fon el hermano mayor de Hibari, y en el otro auto iba Enma y Viper, estaban dispuestos a ganar aunque fuera empate, pero nadie sabía lo que en realidad había pasado, los autos habían regresado sin conductores, la cabeza de todos cuatro estaban cortadas, eso había sido un trauma para todos, incluso para los dos hombres que comenzaron a odiarse en ese mismo momento. Se odiaban entre sí por motivos que para salvar la luz de lo que provoco ese accidente, mataran a sus propios hijos.

Desde ese día, comenzaron las riñas entre los líderes de los grupos, discusiones, peleas, indirectas, hasta el momento en que Kyoya y Xanxus terminaron rompiendo todos los lazos, provocando que las familias se separaran, dando así el fin de la familia Vongola, llegado al fin de todo lo que habían hecho, la fundación de Namimori, una ciudad que fue fundada por el imperio Vongola, donde todos era hectárea de tierra, hectárea de terreno sin fundar, donde solo laboratorios existían, la familia Hell Ring, trabajaba en vacunas para las personas, con personas y animales. La familia Vongola era su negocio más grande, de ahí Hibari, Millefiore, Rokudo, Cavallone, Yamamoto, Bovino, Superbi, entre las demás familias, invertían hacia los científicos, haciendo que ese lugar se convirtiera en una ciudad.

Hasta finales del siglo 80 que fue haciendo contratos entre ellas, y para el 1970 las familias se juntaron formando la gran familia Vongola, manejada por 6 líderes de cada familia principal, los antepasados de los chicos que ven entre todos. El pueblo se convirtió en ciudad, hasta ahora una de las principales fuentes de negocios de la mafia, y negocios bajos, pero… ¿Todo es felicidad para las familias? Ambos llegaron al clímax, quedando bañados de sudor y calor, el moreno estaba todavía dentro del cuerpo del peli plateado, unos insultos corrieron en la habitación, y quedaron dormidos, como si su cuerpo se complacían con ellos.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Lo siento, pero quien dijo que la vida de la gente millonaria y rica era tan fácil como todos piensan

La soledad se había hecho entre la casa de los Gokudera, Hayato se encontraba escribiendo los trabajos para el día siguiente, a lado de su cuerpo estaba Ryohei de la misma manera pero este jugaba con sus cuadernos, la mansión era considerada totalmente tranquila y fresca, entre ellos la paz se hacía presente. El timbre había sonado al parecer las mucamas atendieron enseguida, pero los dos se hicieron los sordos y los mudos, ninguno quería que lo molestasen, por obvios motivos, no había razón para joder hoy domingo, y menos a Gokudera Hayato y Ryohei Sasagawa.

A no ser que fuera Sawada Tsunayoshi, el hermoso castaño, vestido con jean sencillo oscuro, encajado con una camisa manga larga de color azul. Sus zapatos eran de los que sus padres le compraron para su ultimo cumpleaños, negros y lindos, en su cabeza una gorra de orejas de conejo que Kyo-nii le había comprado como bienvenida, tanto que le gustaba ponérselo. El joven cielo toco la puerta, y escucho un ruido del otro lado, luego que alguien abrió la puerta gritando ¡Extremo! El castaño león, le salió una gota de sudor y el peli blanco le menciono que podía entrar.

—**Lo siento, pero… tenía que terminar de hacer un postre. **— Los dos chicos rieron, y Hayato se levanto desordenando un poco el cabello del tierno Tsunayoshi.

—**Tranquilo, Juudaime.** — El asintió varias veces y paso colocando la comida en el Tatami. Se sentó junto a Ryohei que lo miraba totalmente burlón, así que sus mejillas se tornaron mucho mas rojas, habían varias hojas regadas, unas rayadas y las otras totalmente escritas normales, a vista gorda se podía definir cuál era la tarea de cada quien.

— **¡Sawada! Este grupo es extremadamente genial **— El asintió, y se sonrojo un poco, en realidad no había podido olvidar lo que había pasado en la mañana, su mente estaba viajando a muchas partes como si no pudiera completar lo que sentía, su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente, su rostro lo coloco en las hojas, las letras daban vueltas como si estuvieran bailando, suspiro. — **¿Sawada? **— El chico coloco sus manos en el rostro y se quedo pensativo, como si nada estuviera a su alrededor.

—**Juudaime, ¿está bien?** — La voz de Gokudera, lo hizo reaccionar, ya que había colocado un libro en su rostro, el chico se sonrojo a más no poder y abrazo a su amigo, varias lagrimas habían salido de su rostro, Gokudera lo abrazo, ellos sabían lo que él había pasado hasta ahora, antes de llegar a este lugar.

—**Gokudera…kun…** — Tartamudeo el chico totalmente rojo, mirando a los verdes orbes del hermoso joven, el bajo la mirada y sus lagrimas llenaban y ensuciaban la ropa del peli plateado, solo tenía libertad de llorar con sus amigos, no lo había hecho en su nueva casa, no quería preocupara a nadie, pero el mas que nadie. Extraño a mi familia  Extrañaba a su familia.

—**Llora todo lo que puedas, Juudaime.** — ¿Quién iba a esperar que Hayato fuera tan sensible?, simplemente una muestra de cariño entre esos dos chicos, era necesario para mostrar una belleza en su alma, los dos quedaron totalmente helados, como si el mundo los envolviera en dolor, Sasagawa no había mencionado mas nada, era bueno que Tsunayoshi, pudiera llorar por sus padres.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

¿Quién dijo que estaba prohibido amarte? Amarte y no estar cerca de ti. ¿Quién dijo que el amor es una prohibición entre dos seres que se aman como nadie? ¿Quién menciono alguna vez que la gente puede amar a quien quiere amar? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? Solo dime quien lo dice. 

Los pasos de un peliblanco se escuchaban por la desolada calle de la ciudad de Namimori, Byakuran Millefiore, mantenía su vista a la nada, como si fuera más interesante que su propia caminata, no tenia cabeza para pensar, en sus manos tenía una bolsa de _marshmallow, sus labios se formaban unos totalmente arrogante e indiferente, como si todo el mundo girara a su alrededor, una canción cruzaba por su mente, una canción se hacía indiferente. Entre ese mundo esos dos grandes lazos se habían roto. _

_En la otra acera, un peli azul caminaba inerte, desolado, aburrido. Habían recordado el pasado tantas veces que no era pasado para ellos si no presente. Mukuro Rokudo estaba totalmente incapacitado para poder decir lo que pensaba en esos momentos, sus labios no lo permitían, su vista lo cegaba, y su solo orgullo lo intensificaba, su corazón lo agarraba fuertemente y le gritaba que lo hiciera que le dijera a su padre todo lo que quería decirle, pero no podía no podría hablar y callar a la vez, no podría hacerlo… _

_ Solo son un par de idiotas, amándose y odiándose por motivos familiares… Dos hombres que ocultaban su romance en el orgullo, en las palabras, en los hechos y en los actos. ¿Son débiles? No ¿Son orgullosos? Sí y no ¿Simplemente son idiotas? Exacto. Idiotas que por hechos fueron arrastrados a odiarse, pero lo que más le dolían era que ese hecho era que se amaban _

_Sus miradas se cruzaron, y traspasaron su persona. Eran los perfectos idiotas de una telenovela que dio un giro totalmente estúpido, pero que al final terminaría junta la pareja. Siempre era lo mismo en esas películas, en esas novelas, estaban cansados de ocultar lo que sentían, estaban cansados de hacer lo que todos decían. Querían ser libres, ser totalmente reales, ser irreales, ser visibles, ser invisibles, querían salir de esa rutina diaria, de esas paradojas que los confundían, que podrían hacer en un mundo donde las contrarias los corregía, y lo bueno en realidad era lo malo. Su amor contra el odio, esa contraria que no tiene fin… aquella que no lograba ser encontrada como respuesta . _

Y de nuevo cayeron en la tentación, aquella que llamaba al amor y se olvidaba del resto del mundo, sus miradas compartían tantas cosas, amor, odio, pasado, presente y futuro, uno que no podían estar totalmente juntos, donde los dos se odiaban y se amaban pero que podían hacer, ¿Escapar? No, ¿Degollarse? No ¿morir? Definitivamente no Sus dudas eran como un rio, claro y sin respuestas. Era un odio improvisado, un odio que podría ser tan real como el amor, pero que ninguno podría interpretarlo.

Se miraron por última vez y siguieron de largo, sus cuerpos se chocaron entre sí, con aquel aire que emanaba cada poro, su olfato pudo definir el olor del otro y quedar grabado en sus fosas nasales, sus labios se secaron, pedían un beso de aquella persona que tanto amaban, pero no fue capaz de decirlo, simplemente lo ignoro, odiaba ser totalmente claro, pero claro así eran ellos dos.

Patéticos, simplemente eran patéticos. Hasta donde llegaba la estupidez del odio, hasta donde podía llegar el desplazamiento y la diferencia, adonde iban a llevar a estos dos hombres que se amaban, pero por diferencias no podían estar juntos, o por un pasado que no tiene salidas ni futuro.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Aquel sitio era una gran biblioteca, los ojos negros de un mayor hombre estaban puestos sobre unos papeles, su rostro se veía cansado, viejo, pero totalmente elegante y demasiado llamativo para la vista de tanto hombres como mujeres. Los pies del hombre cambiaron de lugar, un zumbido se formaba en sus oídos, estaba casando de tanta tontería si fuera por él todos estuvieran muertos, pero era algo que no se podía dignar a hacer, todos en la casa hacían un papel fuera de esta, y todos eran totalmente una pieza en un juego de ajedrez.

—**Adelante.** — La voz gruesa e indiferente del hombre hizo que aquella criatura de orbes negros, muy parecido a su primer hijo a su edad entrara a la oficina, el hombre de orbes azabache cruzo la habitación, llegando a cruzar sus brazos y mirando a su viejo.

— **¿Qué?** — Su voz sonó fría, arrogante e indiferente. En realidad esos dos se odiaban, a más no poder pero no podría dejar de pensar en cómo todo lo que su pasado los ataba, y su familia era totalmente dañada.

—**Supongo que sabes que ese hombre despertó. Así que quiero que averigües ¿Cómo es que sobrevivió?** — Fueron las palabras de su padre, el pelinegro simplemente cambio de posición de sus piernas y levanto su vista.

—**Me rehusó.** — su padre, frunció el ceño y se levanto de su puesto golpeando la mesa, su hijo observo la acción, y simplemente se dio media vuelta para retirarse. — **No me interesa lo que paso entre todo el imperio Vongola, tampoco me interesa lo que pasa entre las familias y menos si todo tiene que ver contigo. Traicionas y eres traicionado, ¿Por qué crees que Giotto está muerto? **— Las palabras venenosas de su hijo llegaban hacia su padre, el hombre tomo fuertemente la mesa, y observo de nuevo a Kyoya.

—**No me interesa lo que vos pienses. Es una orden.** — Una carcajada seca salió de los labios del pelinegro y giro al ver a su supuesto padre, su mirada era fría e indiferente… se acerco a donde su padre estaba y lo sentó simplemente con la mirada estaba aburrido e totalmente harto de todo lo que tenía que ver con él.

—**Ya te lo dije. No me interesa.** — Se dio la vuelta y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, el hombre frunció el ceño e iba a comentar algo, pero aquel hombre se había adelantado. — **Sawada, está comenzando a entender porque está aquí.** — Los dos Hibari callaron, y fue un silencio totalmente aterrador, los hombres dejaron de respirar durante algunos momentos, y se alejo profundamente el pelinegro de donde estaba, había mentido, pero había sido una mentira piadosa, el hombre más inútil era la persona que vivía con él, pero todavía no entendía como lo había besado.

Coloco sus manos en su cabeza, y alargo su cuello hacia atrás, dejo que su cabello se espelucara más de lo que estaba y subió a su habitación. No era tiempo para disculpar los malos pensamientos, pero era algo que pronto debía hacer, esos sueños eróticos con su hermano iban a llevarlo a acostarse con él, pero desde que olvido lo que era amar hace un año, así que no sabía que lo que en realidad sentía tenía que ver con eso.

¿Quién iba a pensar que un inútil podría cambiar tanto a un hombre frio e indiferente?, que al amar a la primera persona en su vida fue traicionado por esta misma… Sawada Tsunayoshi, es un hombre totalmente extraño.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6. 'Unos nacen con estrellas, y otros nacen estrellados'.**

Es diverso el destino de los hombres Quien ha mencionado alguna vez que todos nacían para un mismo destino, ni en manos de hombre que con sus piernas llego a salvarnos de los pecados de la maldad. ¿Quién ha dicho que alguna vez éramos diferentes? Todos somos iguales, pero los destinos son diferentes, eso era lo que el peli verde pensaba, sus piernas marcaban el paso de él compas de un reloj, estaba en su celular, tecleando rápidamente como si su vida dependiera de ello, una sonrisa forzada estaba en sus labios. La imagen de un rubio con una corona se encontraba del otro lado del correo, ellos se odiaban pero no podían dejar de hablar, sentían que se necesitaban el uno al otro, sentían que su vida dependía de eso, pero era totalmente mentira. Todo lo que él diga es mentira eso era lo que ellos creían, pero así eran tan maltratados sentimentalmente que preferirían pensar eso y hablar con esa persona a no hablar nunca más. Tontos… unos completos idiotas.

La necesidad del pobre, hace que el rico se vuelva más importante. Eso era lo que pasaba en todas partes, un pobre pidiendo limosna, hace que al momento de que alguien le diera dinero ese se sentía inferior, regalar dinero es cosa de orgullo, pero pedirlo se debía tener mucho más orgullo. La belleza solo se muestra con más belleza

Quien está en el medio, quitando todo lo que amas, ¿Quién se atrevería a molestar si un amor estuviera fluyendo como una fuente? Los dos se maldijeron mentalmente por no poder decir lo que en verdad sentían. El peli verde lanzo el celular hacia el suelo y se levanto entrando al baño, se quito su máscara gorro de rana y se lavo la cara, no quería saber absolutamente nada de nada, el rubio estaba salieron con alguien, el debía hacer lo mismo, chasqueo la lengua y se miro de nuevo en el espejo rompiéndolo de un solo golpe, su mano comenzó a sangrar, así que simplemente la quedo observando. La sangre, es la que nos da relación, eso es lo que hace que los Vongola sigan peleando en Namimori Por esa razón, muere mucha gente.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

En un despacho, se encontraba Elliot Hibari, mirando de reojos una fotografía, donde aparecía Iemitsu Sawada y él. Su mirada era totalmente perdida como si algo decía que extrañaba esos momentos, los momentos en los que ellos se amaron a más no poder, pero el dinero y la familia los separo, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el momento, una salada lagrima cayo de sus mejillas. Dejo caer aquella fotografía al cajón, y se coloco las manos en la cabeza, Nana y Midori Furukawa habían aparecido en sus vidas. El no odiaba a su esposa, la quería y demasiado, pero no la amaba. Cerró los ojos, él se había alejado de Iemitsu simplemente por ella, por los motivos de que el no pertenecía a la realeza a la gente con dinero pero lo amaba, tanto así que le dijo que podía vivir tranquilamente con Nana la persona de la que Iemitsu se enamoro. Ellos dos escaparon y se fueron hacia ese pueblo, lejos de la gente, lejos de la maldad, lejos de Elliot.

La puerta del despacho se abrió, nadie toco, nadie tenía porque hacerlo era Reborn entrando tranquilamente por esta, su mirada era seria, no tenia porque serla de otra manera, él sabia sobre los sentimientos de su hermano, pero que se podría hacer en esos momentos, odiaba que tratase a si a sus hijos. Pero eso no lo podía pedir otra manera, Iemitsu le había comentado que el día que tuviera un hijo lo llamaría Tsunayoshi, ya que si le acortaba a Tsuna significaba 27 y el amaba ese número. El pelinegro se tiro en el sofá delante de su hermano y le paso varias carpetas, había salido a investigar unas cosas fuera de Namimori, a su cuenta y a la de su hermano, verdaderamente el mundo desconocía las torturas de esa ciudad.

—**En efecto, Sawada Tsunayoshi es el vínculo de conexión con Furukawa, lo quieren muerto.** — El pelinegro mayor se helo al escuchar esas palabras, observo una foto de Tsunayoshi, recordando la visita que tuvo su esposa y él hace algunos años atrás, cuando Tsuna solo tenía 7 años.

—**Ellos no pueden hacer eso, Midor…** — no termino de mencionar palabras, cuando el teléfono había sonado, los dos hombres se quedaron callados y este rápidamente tomo el teléfono. — **Hibari Elliot, ¿Quién habla?...** — Del otro lado del teléfono se hizo un silencio, y se escucho el grito desgarrador de una mujer… Un grito que él conocía perfectamente. — **¿Midori?** — De nuevo se incremento el grito, y comenzó a gritar la mujer su nombre, el corazón de él se comprimió mas, como si se lo estuvieran arrebatando, primero Iemitsu, la persona que había sido el amor de su vida, y luego su hijo mayor, su primogénito, el chico que había alegrado la juventud de él y ahora su esposa gritaba su nombre, como si la estuvieran matando… — **¡Midori!** — Una risa se escucho tras el teléfono, y este se corto…

—**Elliot…** —

—**Midori, no está en casa… ¡Laurent!** — Una hermosa mucama entro rápidamente al lugar, su cabello totalmente amarrado bien presentado, sus ojos plateados relucían por el lugar donde estaba, quedo observando al hombre, esperando una respuesta por parte de él. — **¿Dónde está Midori? **— La mucama se quedo callada y luego lo observo totalmente seria.

—**La señora, salió hace una hora junto a un señor alto, vendado y con un traje como el de ustedes, pero las franjas eran como transparentes.** — Los ojos de los dos se abrieron de par en par, mientras la mujer seguía con la intensión de hablar. — **Su nombre era, Bermuda Von Vichetenstein** — aseguro.

— **¡¿Qué?!** — El grito de los dos hombres resonaron en todo el lugar. Los teléfonos comenzaron a sonar, todas las líneas eran contestadas al mismo tiempo pero nadie decía una palabra, el celular de Reborn sonó, este lo tomo y luego de unos minutos cayó al suelo.

—**Vindice…** — el silencio se hizo eterno, bajo rápidamente Tsunayoshi tratando de no tropezar con sus piernas, Kyoya había llegado de su salida matutina los fines de semana, y se extraño de ver todo tan callado, al ver a Tsunayoshi asomarse en el despacho de su padre se acerco a este colocando la mano de él en su cabeza, mirando a los dos que estaban totalmente pálidos. — **Midori… ha muerto.** — esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Kyoya dejo caer la guitarra, eso hizo que esta se rompiera en pedazos, Tsunayoshi tenía un vaso en las manos y este de igual manera cayó al suelo, el hombre que estaba detrás del despacho se dejo caer en todo su cuerpo una fina piedra de dolor, se tambaleo de el mareo que sintió y callo a el sofá, Reborn reacciono y cerró los ojos. — **La encontraron en la entrada de Namimori, a unos metros de "Hill of death" **— Pronuncio el pelinegro.

—**Debí haberlo previsto, luego de esa llamada. Laurent, ¿Por qué mierda no me avisaste sobre ese sujeto?** — La mujer al igual que los demás estaba petrificada, había recibido una orden de ambos, pero no se había movido del lugar, esa fue exactamente la orden.

—**La señora… me ordeno quedarme en la puerta hasta que usted me llamara, me dijo que iba a salir con su hermano.** — Musito ella débilmente.

Kyoya no pudo más y entro al lugar enfrentando a su padre, el hombre observaba a su hijo como se había roto por completo luego de esa noticia, las saladas lágrimas caían por las mejillas del joven pelinegro, sus ojos se notaban impresionados, hinchados por las grandes cantidades de agua que caían de estos. Cayo en el suelo, Reborn al ver tal acto abrazo a su sobrino, que este se partió mas en el llanto comenzado a botar todo lo que tenia dentro, su hermano corrió y lo abrazo de la misma manera, llorando Tsunayoshi era demasiado débil ante el llanto de las personas, y más débil porque estaba observando al fuerte Kyoya llorar.

—** ¿Dónde está? **—

—**En el hospital Namimori. **— Concluyo el pelinegro intermedio, el hombre mayor se levanto de su asiento y salió del despacho seguido de Reborn, las sirvientas comenzaron a limpiar el lugar, Kyoya y Tsunayoshi seguían en el suelo, ninguno de los dos se quería mover, Tsuna estaba en el pecho del pelinegro, por motivos de que él era más pequeño y sus manos no podían abrazarlo por completo, los dos estaban completamente destrozados.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

En la cama de un hospital, se encontraba una hermosa mujer totalmente magullada, con algunos trozos de carne fuera de su sitio, su rostro hinchado sin nada de molestias alrededor su cuello estaba marcado, su piel destrozada, sus ojos yacían cerrados, pero sobre todo su cara se denotaba tranquila, alrededor los doctores trataban de devolverla a la vida, pero era totalmente imposible, delante de ella un hombre con el cabello rubio tenia los brazos cruzados, observando a una persona que había pertenecido a la familia Hibari. Alaude Hibari, fue el primer hombre de esa familia en unirla a los Vongola, su mirada era totalmente intimidante, sentía impotencia al observar a la mujer en esas condiciones, Alaude era el hombre que había hecho a Elliot como era, su padre y el abuelo de Kyoya. Miro a la mujer por última vez y salió de aquella habitación abriendo una puerta por el lugar, toco la perilla de esta, y sintió como el corazón latía por última vez.

—**A…Alaude-sama** — hablo la mujer, los médicos yacían callados, el hombre giro su vista un poco, observando de reojo a la mujer. — **Yo sabía que usted estaba vivo, sabía que Elliot lo quiere mucho debería decirle sobre su paradero.** — El hombre giro su vista ignorándola.** — También se, que él a mi no me amaba…** — la mujer se quedo callada durante algunos segundos y tocio sangre, los médicos trataban de volver a tener su respiración totalmente estable.

—**Es inútil, está hablando inconscientemente, sus pálpitos del corazón están siendo tomados lentamente.** — la mujer cerró los ojos, el corazón se volvía a detener, ella quería decirle lo que sentía a aquel hombre ignorante.

—**Yo, lo ame a usted… Alaude.** — le confesó.

—**Lo siento, es un sentimiento no correspondido.** — El hombre salió del lugar, dejando a la mujer al borde de la muerte, quedo detrás de la pared, y sus latidos llegaron totalmente a su fin, el sonido de la maquina comenzó a sonar, el hombre tomo su celular y le marco a Reborn, era tiempo de que se enterasen.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Una hermosa mujer, de cabellos largos morados, con peinado de una piña, su ojo violeta brillante, y su otro ojo sellado por un parche de color negro, vestía un vestido de color blanco, mucho más arriba de las rodillas con unos zapatos de color negro, el sonido de sus tacos hacían resonar en todo el hospital, su mirada era seria, totalmente para su edad. Nagi Rokudo. La hermana menor de Mukuro, la mujer tenía la vista puesta en aquellos que estaban muriendo débilmente, giro su vista hacia el lugar donde había muerto la mujer, alargo una sonrisa y cerró los ojos.

—**Por lo menos, tú si puedes descansar en paz.** — comento, mirando hacia la habitación.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

En el mismo hospital, yacía dormido en una cama o en la esquina de este, con los brazos en la cama, sentado en una silla sosteniendo la mano de su hermana menor que estaba en coma en sus brazos, los ojos bicolor del hombre estaban un poco hinchados, la heterocromia de aquella persona no se observaba por tener aquellos hermosos orbes soñolientos. Un sonido hizo moverlo y quejarse por el placentero sueño, levanto la vista observando a su hermosa hermana, para luego revisar el mensaje, era el potro. Suspiro y abrió aquel aparato.

"Mukuro, esto es malo. La madre de Kyoya fue atacada por Vindice, y está muerta. Estamos en el hospital en los últimos pisos, sé muy bien que estas aquí también, por Nagi. Kyoya esta destrozado, al igual que Tsunayoshi, si Vindice ha aparecido eso quiere decir que algo está por comenzar"

El hombre frunció el ceño, odiaba que le advirtieran esas cosas, odiaba a Vindice a más no poder, gracias a ellos Nagi había entrado en coma. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la tranquilidad del lugar, soltó la mano de su hermana y la acomodo en la cama, beso su suave frente y salió de aquella habitación, sus manos iban en sus bolsillos una fuerte brisa entro en el lugar, su cabello se movió hacia adelante Nagi sabía sobre su amor, sabia sobre su vida, sabia absolutamente todo acerca de él… Aunque mis padres no lo acepten, sé muy bien que Muku-chan ama mucho a Bya-chan eran las palabras que su hermana dulcemente le repetía, cerró los ojos y se quejo internamente, odiaba esas cosas, odiaba sus palabras, odiaba todo porque ahora sí que la extrañaba. No llores escucho la voz de su hermana, parpadeó rápidamente y observo a todas partes, ya se estaba imaginando cosas, su familiar era buena con las brujerías y la ilusiones, pero nunca permitió que tocaran a su hermana con eso, haciendo que su ojo sufriera la consecuencia por los dos.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Dos hermosas chicas, vestidas de enfermeras yacían en la cafetería del hospital, cerca de un hermoso castaño y un pelinegro que estaban totalmente destrozados. Una de ellas tenía 22 años, su cabello era largo mucho más debajo de su columna, hermosa y de unos grandes ojos café, Kyoko Sasagawa, la hermana mayor de Ryohei, una hermosa chica que siempre estaba sonriendo, al reconocer a Tsunayoshi, tubo tantas ganas de ir a abrazarlo pero fue detenida por su compañera, de 23 años, alta buen cuerpo, cabello corto y ojos de color café. Miura Haru, tomo su mano, y cargaron dos café llevándolos a la mesa, haciendo que los dos chicos levantaran la mirada.

— **¿Kyoko-chan?** — musito entre cortado por las lagrimas Tsuna, Kyoya levanto una ceja observando a la otra mujer, eran de Namimori, pero ahora no tenia cabeza para pensar en los nombres de dos insignificantes bestias.

—**Lo siento, Tsuna-kun.** — fue lo que salió de sus labios, el chico le dedico una sonrisa que desapareció en el instante, y le estiro el café para que tomara, y no se sintiera de esa manera totalmente destrozado. — **Ella es Haru-chan, es mi compañera en el hospital Tsuna-kun.** — Le comento la mujer con una sonrisa.

—**Un placer conocerte, Tsuna-san. **—

—**El placer es mío.** — Kyoya se levanto de la silla, y salió de la cafetería, Tsuna bajo la mirada, su hermano estaba sufriendo ahí donde estaba, cerró los ojos y se disculpo de las chicas y corrió detrás de él, aunque sabía que eso estaba totalmente prohibido, corrió y corrió cuando tropezó con sus piernas cayó encima de alguien.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Un pelinegro caminaba por los pasillos de aquel hospital, se detuvo al escuchar suavemente su nombre, al momento de girar observo a alguien pequeño, de cabello verde y una cicatriz en su nariz, traía a un peluche de color rosa, con forma de conejo, a su lado un hombre mucho más grande su cabello de igual manera verdoso, pero este era como aguamarina, con los ojos pintados del mismo color, y delineados, la mirada de ambos se dirigieron a los ojos del pelinegro, que los miraba totalmente interrogante.

—**De parte de Varia, los mas sentidos pésames. Kyoya-san.** — Fueron las palabras de Daisy y Kikyo. El pelinegro simplemente movió su cabeza asintiendo lo que ellos dos habían dicho y se dio la vuelta, sus pies se detuvieron un momento, y alargaron sus brazos al sentir el golpe de alguien que él conocía muy bien, alargo una sonrisa, la ver el cabello de Tsunayoshi en su pecho, el chico estaba totalmente agitado, lo estaría buscando. Simplemente cerro sus ojos y beso la cabeza de aquel chico, el pasado en esos momentos era totalmente bruto e incompresible, pero se sentía totalmente amado por alguien, abrazo mas a Tsunayoshi, y apego su cuerpo al de él, arrodillándose a su altura para besar de nuevo los labios de aquel hermoso chico, los labios que a Hibari Kyoya lo volvía totalmente loco. Esos labios que no tenían nada que ocultar, si no todo lo mencionaba aunque inútilmente, lo hacía… Estaba loco por su hermano adoptado, y lo sabia

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

De un avión abordaba un hermoso pelinegro de ojos color marrón claro. Sus cejas cortas, vestía un hermoso atuendo de espadachín, el hombre se cruzo de brazos y camino todo el aeropuerto privado, más bien la sala de control ya que había llegado en su jet privado, coloco los pies sobre aquella esponjosa tierra y llego hacia un despacho totalmente oscuro, sentado a lo lejos, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rosas y un chico de cabello castaño estaba atendiendo varias mesas, parecía una cafetería de mal augurio, sucia y hecha un desastre, en la parte más baja de Namimori, la gente pobre se dignaba a ganarse la vida de alguna manera, el hombre totalmente cubierto pidió un café expresso.

La hermosa mujer se acerco dejando el café, dos hombres más entraron al lugar cubiertos hasta los pies, solo la voz se podía escuchar, esta vez el castaño alto de nombre Futa los atendió, mientras Bianchi recibía y limpiaba las otras mesas. Otro café expresso y un capuchino frio fue el pedido de los otros dos sujetos, los cabellos azulados de una mujer se asomaba por una de las capas, Bluebell, nombre de la mujer que yacía alado de su compañero de cabello rojo de nombre Zakuro estaban delante de Genkishi. La voz de los tres era totalmente suave, aguda y extremadamente silenciosa, en el bar de mala muerte, solo se escuchaba el sonido de una música clásica, de aquellas en las cuales nadie disfrutaba de su esplendor, el sonido de bolas chocándose en la mesa de boliche, y aquella muestra de simpatía entre algunos clientes habituales.

El hombre paso entre un saco varios fajos de billetes, uno de los hombres lo recibió y los guardo, la mujer dejo el pago de los café y el capuchino y salieron del lugar, el otro hombre encapuchado cerró los ojos tratando de bajar la guardia un momento, luego se levanto pagando así su café y saliendo del lugar, los clientes habituales fueron totalmente ignorados, y siguieron con sus actividades normales, era una ley en Namimori, Eres mudo, sordo y ciego.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

El clima había aumentado, el cementerio de Namimori estaba cubierto de autos lujosos, las personas a su alrededor se alejaban lo suficiente, la familia Hibari se encontraba vestida con los trajes más finos, gafas oscuras y mirada totalmente indiferente, Kyoya estaba mucho más tranquilo, no había visto llorar a su padre durante aquellos dos días del velorio, dispuestos ahora al entierro. Su madre se veía mucho más tranquila, hermosa y limpia. Dentro de la iglesia, estaban a punto de encender el fuego, el que estaba dispuesto a enterrar a su familiar, estaba en la plena confianza de que iban a utilizarlo como manjar de prueba. Tal y como hacen con los vivos, lo hacen con los muertos. Por eso ten la seguridad de que solo eres una pieza de ajedrez

Tsunayoshi, vestía un hermoso traje negro, con una corbata negra, y una camisa manga larga bajo ese traje, su mirada era totalmente triste, primero su madre, y ahora la mujer que acepto la responsabilidad de cuidarlo, quien iba a venir ahora, el padre de Kyoya, el hombre que ha dicho que ha sido el mejor amigo de su padre, su tía había muerto, la hermana de su madre, habría querido pasar más tiempo por ella, pero el destino, no la gente se la arrebato. Cerró los ojos, y sintió el abrazo de Dino en su pequeño cuerpo, el había querido mucho a esa mujer, todos dentro del lugar la habían amado, por honesta, por sincera, por ser profundamente ella. Pero nadie sabía la verdad, solamente ese rubio hombre, y los médicos que estuvieron hay antes de su muerte… Su amor por Alaude Hibari, el padre de Elliot Hibari su esposo

El viento fuerte se hizo presente ese día, y la lluvia comenzó a caer, el olor a carne quemada se hacía presente. El fuerte olor mareo a Tsunayoshi, los demás estaban totalmente tranquilos, la mayoría de los visitantes eran hombres, Dino trataba de que Tsuna no se desmayara, así que lo saco hacia afuera, Kyoya y su padre estaban mucho más distantes el día de hoy. Solo quedaban ellos cinco en casa, había alguien que faltaba, y estaba apoyado en un árbol con una copa en la mano, Shamal no quería verles la cara a sus dos hermanos ya que si no iban a mostrar sentimientos, era mejor que ni siquiera hubieran ido. Idiotas, la muerte es otro paso al final. Y era totalmente la razón de la verdadera vida de las cosas, era solo una tontería, solo era una payasada, simplemente era absurdo, era abstracto, era aburrido y totalmente sínico.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Xanxus yacía desnudo junto a Squalo. El hombre estaba en el pecho del peli plateado llorando, esa era la forma de expresarlo, el peli plateado odiaba totalmente eso de su jefe, se levanto vistiéndose, al castaño eso le afecto, quizás un poco, pero definitivamente lo había puesto peor, se coloco su ropa, y vio la lluvia totalmente fuerte, salió de la habitación sin decir nada más. El corazón de los ojos chocolate se endurecía, era como si algo lo incitaba a corretear a aquel tiburón atrevido.

Squalo se sentía totalmente debatido, triste, odiaba ver a el bastardo maldito de Xanxus de esa manera, su cuerpo se helo de momento, al sentir esas frías gotas de lluvia El cielo… llora… se repetía mentalmente… Al igual que mi corazón sufrir… era la palabra exacta para definir los sentimientos de aquellos hombres.

—**Bastardo.** — La voz de Xanxus resonó en todo el lugar vacio, estaba sin camisa con solo sus pantalones, el cabello se pegaba en su cara, Squalo estaba asombrado viendo a su jefe, que estaba cruzado de brazos, se notaba totalmente cansado, y sus mejillas se pintaban de color rojizo. — **¿Quién te crees para irte así sin mi permiso? Escoria.** —

—**No tengo que pedirte permiso a ti, maldito jefe.** — A pesar de que los dos llevaban años siendo amigos, no se dejaban de tratar de esa manera, sintió la mano de Xanxus, y luego un beso, un hermoso beso bajo la lluvia, los ojos del peli plateado se abrieron de par en par, el hermoso castaño separo sus labios de los de él, golpeándolo en la frente.

—**Claro que si tienes que hacerlo bastardo, si te enfermas me tocara cuidarte.** —

—**Eso suena pésimo maldito jefe.** — Los dos sonrieron bajo la lluvia, y suspiraron, eran tan débiles, uno porque tenía miedo de ser rechazado, y odiado y el otro porque todavía no entendía lo que sentía por aquel hombre que siempre había estado con él, porque seguía pensando en el pasado, y seguía imaginando su vida destrozada. Ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente

* * *

**CONTINUACIÓN****! **

**Lamento que sea corto pero son capítulos que tengo en Amor Yaoi, ahora mismo me encuentro sin imaginación, y **

**se me había pasado que tenia esta historia, lamento tanto chicas y chicos (que dudo) que les guste este fic**

**me prometí finalizar todos y así haré aunque me cueste que se seque la cabeza ;D **


End file.
